Sylar and Luke Go to DC
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Sylar is a telekinetic serial killer with a shield wielding girlfriend. Luke is a boiling slacker with no girlfriend. What happens when Luke knows where to find the dirty politician who's cyber stalking Sylar's girl? ROAD TRIP!
1. Meet the Serial Killer and the Slacker

**A/N:** Welcome to my second Heroes fanfic! alright, this one is totally for fun. there's a little bit of the Heroes storyline here and there, obviously, but it really doesn't fit anywhere in the show because its a mock storyline by **roomie1120** on YouTube, with some of my own differences. the video is on my homepage here on if you'd like to see it, which i recommend, cuz the vid is hilarious. anyway, i used my character from my other Heroes fanfic, Tatiana York. to give you a little background on her, she's blonde, green-eyed, slender and petite. she can produce shields with her mind and also sense other Specials. if you haven't gotten to Season 3 on Heroes you're gonna be lost, I'm warning you now. the only thing i own in this is Tatiana. alright, no that _that's_ done, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Meet the Serial Killer and the Slacker**_

"You are the most evil man on the planet."

"And you love me for it."

Sylar gave a devious grin to the blonde as he sat on the couch and moved his hands as if he were handling a puppet. The blonde moved as he moved his hands, her damp, jaw length, strawberry blonde hair moving over her emerald eyes as she glared at him, swaying her hips in his control. Provocative music was playing, and he was still grinning as he swayed her to the music.

"Why do you always do this to me?" she grumbled, twirling around, still under his control.

"Because it's fun," he replied as she turned to face him. "You can't tell me you don't find this just a _little_ fun, Tatiana."

"I don't find this fun, Sylar," she shot back, and he stopped her as she faced him then walked her toward him, and her emerald eyes widened in wonder. "W-What are you doing?"

"Making it even _more_ fun," he grinned, lifting his brows for a second at the emphasized word in eagerness as she approached.

"Your definition of fun is never fun for _me_," she muttered as he stopped her in front of him, standing between his knees as he still sat.

He lowered his hands, releasing his control on her but he switched to his telekinesis before she could get away and she floated slightly off the floor, glaring at him. He bit the corner of his lip, trying to figure out how he was going to do this then finally hovered her above his lap and slowly lowered her until her knees were on either side of him as she set her hands on his shoulders for support as she touched down.

"Wasn't that fun?" he smirked as she still glared at him.

"Why do you always make me dance like that?" Tatiana grumbled with a slight pout that made Sylar's smirk widen.

"Because you look good doing it," he replied, his hands sliding up her bare arms as she only wore a white tank top and shorts.

"But why can't you just _ask_ me to do it instead of sneaking up on me and getting your invisible puppet strings on me?" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she supported herself on her knees, and his hands settled on her hips to hold her where she was as he looked up at her. "It creeps me out when you do that."

"It's just me, babe," he smiled, slipping his hands up to stroke his thumbs under her the hem of her top and making her take in a breath at feeling his touch on her skin. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"No just burn or freeze me," she muttered, trying to ignore his touch, but finding it hard in her current position.

"Oh, come on, baby," he groaned, sitting up a little to be closer to her. "I apologized for that I don't know how many times. I thought you forgave me already."

Sylar snuggled his face into her stomach, making her moan when he kissed her through her shirt, his hands running all the way around her waist to pull her closer. Tatiana's hands ran through his hair, pulling him closer as he buried his face into her abdomen.

"Damn it, Gabriel," she sighed, placing her hands on either side of her head to pull it away as she sank lower into his lap. "You make it _very_ hard to stay mad at you."

"Thank god for that, huh?" he smirked, lifting his brows suggestively before she planted a kiss to his mouth and they fell onto the couch with him on top of her, both attacking the other's mouth for control.

* * *

_Later..._

Sylar leaned back on a wall, biting into his ice cream cone as he adjusted his black baseball cap, Tatiana stepping up next to him as they were touring the mall. She licked her hand as a bit of her ice cream melted down her thumb to her wrist and Sylar watched her with hungry, brown eyes.

"What?" she frowned, starting at her ice cream and he only smirked, deviously.

"Next time it starts to melt, tell me," he smirked, making her frown even deeper at him.

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna lick it off for ya," he replied and she rolled her eyes but gave a sly smile before leaning on his arm to look around at the crowd as they ate their ice cream.

"So what are we here for?" she wondered, taking a lick of her ice cream.

"See that chick over there?" he gestured discreetly, leaning his head closer to hers and she nodded when she caught sight of an auburn haired woman hanging out outside the electronic store they were across from. "She's got a power I want."

"Lord, not this again," Tatiana muttered, making Sylar lift a brow at her. "Just do me a favor and come home when you're done, ok? I'm headin' back---"

"Just stay here then," he almost snapped as she took a step away from him, but she stopped and looked back at him. "I won't be long."

"You _always_ say that," she almost groaned as she stepped back to him and taking a lick at her ice cream. "You always end up taking forever about it."

"I'm an artist, baby," he smiled with a slight shrug and she rolled her eyes again. "I can't help it if a work of art takes too long to finish for you. I gotta get the power then practice with it so I don't accidentally kill you."

"How sweet of you," she muttered, leaning against him again as they both started at their ice cream again.

"Isn't it, though?" he retorted, and she said nothing as he continued, "Looks like she's gonna be there for a while so we can finish our ice cream and I'll head after her, ok?"

"Whatever," Tatiana blurted and he smirked down at her. He knew she hated coming with him on runs to feed his hunger for power and blood, but he gave her points for bearing it the way she did and tried to make it up to her as much as he could. "Just don't leave a mess, ok?"

"That's unavoidable, babe, sorry," he replied and she sneered in disgust. Pursing his lips in thought he leaned toward her ear and whispered, "You can go wait for me at home if you want. I won't make you stick around if you don't want to."

"No, you're stuck with me, now," she retorted, licking at her cone. "You promised a nice date of ice cream and shopping. I expect to collect when you get back from _your_ shopping spree."

Sylar smirked as he stood tall again and slid his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head, but keeping an eye on the woman across the store from them.

"So what's this chick's power anyway?" Tatiana asked, nodding toward him slightly.

"Illusions," Sylar replied, adjusting his hat again. "I'd like to see how that works."

The blonde on his arm glanced up at him, seeing the slight glint in his eye as he stared at the man and suddenly realized those were his bedroom eyes he was using. She sneered at herself for liking the way he looked when he was hungry for blood and power.

"What do you need _that_ power for?" she wondered and he glanced down at her.

"Wouldn't you like to go _wherever_ you want, _whenever_ you want?" he smirked and she gave a nonchalant shrug, not looking at him. "London? Paris? Japan? Hell, you could go wherever, whenever and with _whoever_ you want when you get sick of me."

"I can just leave you if I get sick of you," she shrugged again and he sent a glare down at her, but she still didn't look at him as she finished off her ice cream.

"Don't even _joke_ about that, Tatiana," he murmured, lowly in a dark tone and she looked up at him with wide eyes. She knew that tone, and the look he was giving her, as well. He was dead serious. "I know you won't leave me, so don't even think you can pull _that_ on me."

Tatiana swallowed, silently and nodded. It was a shot below the belt, but she didn't really mean it, and he knew it. Still, the thought of her leaving him made his heart clench until he almost couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel," she whispered with a slight nod and snuggled into his chest a little, apologetically.

"Just don't take that shot again," he muttered, almost done with his ice cream as he hugged her a little closer and turned back to watch the auburn haired girl across from them. She started to head in a different direction and he straightened, making Tatiana frown but she sneered slightly when she noticed the woman walking away as well. She ducked out from under his arm making him frown down at her.

"Go," she grumbled. "Just don't cheat on me. I'll be right here."

Sylar gave a small smile and leaned over to kiss her warm cheek with cold lips from his ice cream, making her give a sigh as he did.

"I'll be back in a bit, love," he murmured and she nodded, watching him walk away, tossing his napkin away in a trash can he passed and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

He followed the auburn haired girl as she bobbed and weaved through the crowd and smirked when she went through an exit, catching up with her. He rushed out the door when it almost closed behind her and frowned when he found himself at a set of stairs. The mall wasn't that big. If he'd just gone through an exit…

Sylar smirked, knowingly as he didn't move and called, "Nice try! You think I wouldn't know this mall inside out from bringing my girlfriend here all the time?!"

The image of a hall with stairs faded away to show him in the alley behind the mall with an angry woman, glaring at him.

"Why are you following me?" she growled and he only smirked. "Are you with _them_?"

"If by them you mean the people hunting _us_, then, no," he smirked, making her glare drop to surprise as he said 'us.'

"You're…" she trailed off and he tilted his head at her slightly as she continued, "You're like me?"

"In a sense," he nodded, stepping toward her as she stared at him with wide eyes. "You have an amazing power." He stopped in front of her, looking down at her and stroking some of her hair from her face as he whispered, "I'd like to see how that works."

He flicked his fingers toward the wall to his left and she was thrown by an invisible force until she hit the wall on her back, making her cry out in pain. Sylar held a hand toward her throat and she began choking as he tilted his head slightly again and held up another hand, pointing his finger at a spot on her forehead. He slowly moved his finger through the air and as he did, a line of blood trailed over the woman's forhead as she screamed in pain.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Tatiana sighed as she leaned against a wall, sipping at her soda while waiting for Sylar to come back for her. She jumped a little when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket and she frowned, wondering why she would be getting a call now. Her father was at work and Sylar was…busy, so who was calling her?

She looked at the caller ID and frowned when the number came up unavailable so she ignored it. A moment later it went off again, this time indicating she was receiving a text. Sighing when she read that the number was unavailable again, she decided to read the text anyway and delete it. She opened the text and she frowned in wonder at the text.

_Hey, there, gorgeous._

Tatiana shut the phone, ignoring it altogether and guessing that whoever was texting would figure out they had the wrong number. Again, it went off and she growled this time in irritation at the thing as she looked at it and read the text.

_I don't have the wrong number, Tatiana._

Her emerald eyes widened in disbelief and she stared at the phone, not noticing anything else around her for a moment.

"Hey, babe."

Tatiana whirled around and stared up at Sylar as he frowned in wonder at her look. She quickly put her phone away, still looking at him and dropping the shock on her face.

"You done?" she wondered, casually and he gave a smirk with a small nod as he took her soda from her hand to take a sip.

"Let's get shopping, love," he smiled, slinging an arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at him, not asking what had happened or even needing to ask. By his mood, she could tell he'd gotten what he wanted and only wanted to give her what _she_ wanted: Quality time with her boyfriend.

"So what were you looking at on your phone before I walked up?" he wondered, handing her soda back to her and she gave a shrug, not looking up at him.

"Nothing," she mumbled, and Sylar felt a tingle run through him, making him give a tight smirk as he shook his head slightly.

"You're lying," he sang and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

_Damn, I forgot, he's a walking lie detector now, thanks to that Sue girl_, she thought and looked back at her soda as they still walked through the mall to take a sip of it.

"I just got a weird text," she shrugged, slightly. "It's probably nothing. I couldn't tell you who it was from. The number comes up unavailable."

Sylar gave a frown, but didn't press her for more. If he wanted, he could cash in a favor from a pint-sized technopath he'd helped out.

"So," he chirped, yanking her soda away from her again for a drink, "where would my little blonde bombshell like to stop first?"

"Nordstrom's, please," she grinned, glad that he'd dropped the subject and he smiled down at her as she kissed his chin, ignoring the continuing vibration of her phone in her pocket. She was on Sylar time now, and she wasn't letting a text creep come between them.

* * *

_Somewhere else in California..._

"But, mom---"

"Don't 'but mom' me. Clean your room. As long as you're living here you're gonna help out around here."

With that, she shut the door on her way out of the messy room and the young man sitting on his bed flopped back onto it with a heavy sigh.

"I really hate her," Luke muttered, staring at the ceiling.

He sat up with another sigh, glancing around his room and sneering. His eyes landed on a small candle on a plate sitting on his nightstand. He had no idea where it had come from but he didn't care at the moment. He could only think of doing one thing to it right now.

Lifting an open hand he concentrated on the hatred for his mother. Heat waves could be seen coming from his hand as the candle almost instantly melted until there was nothing but melted wax on the _paper_ plate. The thing burst into flames on his stand and he jumped up, cursing as he knocked something over that made a loud crash. He shoved a hand under his bed for the fire extinguisher he usually kept there and put the fire out quickly, just before the door opened to reveal his mother.

"Luke! Are you---?! What happened?!"

Luke glanced from the now foamed up stand then back at her with wide eyes as she placed her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"You were messing with the matches again, weren't you?" she scolded and shook her head with a sigh when he didn't answer, holding her hand out. "Give them to me."

Luke gave a false sigh of defeat and opened his nightstand drawer to pull out a box of matches that sat with thirty others just like it. A precautious he took when things like this happened, along with the extinguisher. He handed the box over to his mother who snatched it away from him and a shake of her head.

"Honestly, Luke, what goes through your head when things like this happen?!" she wondered, walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

Luke sighed as he looked back at the mess he'd made and stood to clean it up. Just another beautiful day in hell.

* * *

**A/N:** yea, i based it in California, so sue me. anyway, wut'd ya think so far? reviews?


	2. Cyber Stalker

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Cyber Stalker**_

Sylar stroked some hair from Tatiana's face as he watched her sleep where she lay next to him in the bed that night. She'd showed him the texts she'd gotten and he wanted so badly to find the guy and kill him, literally, but she said it was probably nothing. A prank text from one of her friends, probably. Still, it ticked him off that anybody would do it, and it made him want more blood.

Tatiana gave a soft groan with a subtle frown in her sleep and a moment later, Sylar's sensitive hearing caught a knock at the door down the hall of his apartment. Smirking as he realized who it was he leaned over to kiss Tatiana's cheek before slowly and silently getting up to head to the door. He used his telekinesis to unlock it on his way there before gripping the knob and peeking out of a crack he made when he opened it.

"It's me, Sylar," Micah assured him, glancing around the hall, and the man opened the door for the boy to rush in.

"How are you, Rebel?" Sylar smirked, shutting the door behind Micah who turned to him.

"Fine, let's just get this done, yeah?" he requested. "It's a school night."

"Stand up citizen now, are we?" Sylar smirked again, stepping toward the kitchen and lifting something from the counter next to the sink.

"Very funny," Micah retorted, giving him a blank stare as the man came back to him. "I've left my hacking days behind me…mostly."

"Well, you'll have to bring it back for a minute," Sylar replied, lifting a small red cell phone in his hand for the boy to see. "I need you to ask this phone who sent a couple of texts with unavailable numbers on them. Think you can do that?"

"Is that a trick question?" Micah retorted, holding a hand out to take the phone, and Sylar smirked as he handed it to him. The boy looked at the phone in thought as he held it, and Sylar could tell he was using his technopathic ability. He waited a bit impatiently as Micah continued staring at the phone for a moment before finally looking up at him with wide, brown eyes, saying, "I'm not sure if you're gonna like this…"

"What?" Sylar frowned slightly when he trailed off. "Who is it?"

"It's…Nathan Petrelli, the senator," Micah replied, handing the phone back to Sylar as he stared at the boy incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?!" he spat, snatching the phone from Micah's hand. "A _senator_, who can get _any_ girl he wants, is after _my_ girl?!"

"Apparently," Micah shrugged, not caring either way. "Can I go now?"

Sylar glared at him for a second before waving him toward the door as it opened, seemingly on its own, saying, "Yeah, get out before I get mad enough to kill you."

Micah almost ran to the door, knowing the man was serious and the door almost slammed behind him as Sylar glared at the phone in his hand. What the hell did Nathan want with _his_ girl?

"Gabriel?"

He shot his gaze down the hall to see Tatiana heading toward him, wearing nothing but one of his black, button-down shirts and rubbing one of her eyes, sleepily.

"Who was here? I sensed---"

"Nobody important, babe," he lied through a smile as he stepped toward her and slipping his arms around, his hands smoothing around her waist just as he used his telekinesis to lift her phone in the air behind her and toward the counter where he'd gotten it, pulling her into his body. "Let's go back to bed."

"I'm _awake_, now," she muttered, not being able to help smiling slightly as he leaned toward her face, but she drew back a bit. "Let me check my email."

"What for?" Sylar groaned with a disappointed frown as he tried again to kiss her.

"Claire was gonna email me this viral video that's supposed to be funny," she explained, still smiling as he still held her close. "I'll be back in bed in a minute if you wanna wait for me."

"Fine," he grumbled and grasped her chin in his hand to bring her face closer to his. "But I want a kiss to get me started."

"Started?" Tatiana smirked, lifting a brow, sarcastically. "I don't wanna be _attacked_ when I get back to bed. You'll _wait_ for your kiss."

Sylar gave her that devious smirk of his as she felt his hands leave her body as he said, "I could---"

"Don't you dare!" she snapped, grabbing his hands and shoving them to his sides just as he was about to use his Puppetry control on her to _make_ her kiss him. His smirk grew a little and he was about to say something but she cut in again, "Don't use that Influence power on me, either."

"You can't keep me from saying anything with your hands full," he smirked, triumphantly and she smirked back.

"Are you forgetting what _I_ can do?" she murmured and his smirk fell when he felt his hands suddenly being held to his thighs by patches of clear, filmy, hard substance.

"Aw, damn," he muttered as she lifted her hands and held them up to show him that they were free before pointing to the corner of his mouth and gliding her hand through the air inches from his face.

The same kind of substance formed around his mouth as he glared at her and she grinned triumphantly as she patted his cheek gently with an open palm and walked toward the table across the room with the computer on it. She suddenly stopped and spun around, her eyes widening as she stared at Sylar and he smirked as he gave her that glare he gave when he knew he was in control. She'd forgotten he didn't need his hands to use his _telekinesis_.

"Sylar…" she warned, and he tilted his head to the side, slightly to give her a mockingly innocent frown. "Don't…"

His glare returned, and she knew if she'd given him any slack on the shield over his mouth, he'd be smirking. She was suddenly pulled back toward him, and the shock made her shields on him drop just in time for him to catch her around the waist when she rammed into him.

"Well, that was some fun foreplay, babe," he smirked deviously before kissing her lips tenderly as she glared at him for a moment. "That's all I wanted."

"Well, _I_ didn't know that," she retorted as he slid his hands to hers. "I'm a Shield Wielder, not a Mind Reader."

"That's too bad, too," he smirked, leaning toward her face again. "'Cause I'm thinking up some pretty fun stuff to do when you get to bed."

"Keep it in your pants till I get there," she smirked back, slipping from his embrace to head toward the computer again.

"Don't be long," he smirked, heading down the hall. "I don't wanna be done by the time you get back."

"You couldn't keep it up without me," Tatiana called as she sat down, smirking a little wider when she heard a slight chuckle.

Sighing as she leaned her chin on her hand, propped up by her elbow on the table as she moved the mouse to take the computer off sleep mode. She quickly went to the internet and checked her email, watching the video Claire had sent her and giggling at it before a window popped up with a soft ding and she frowned at it.

"Who the hell is IMing me at this---?!"

She was cut short when she read the text.

_CouldbeSuperman__: Tatiana, what are you doing up so late?_

Tatiana frowned and shook her head clear of whatever clutter might be in it before rubbing her eyes and looking at the screen again. Once she was sure she wasn't seeing things she started typing, rapidly.

_Shielder47__: Who r u?_

_CouldbeSuperman__: An admirer_

_Shielder47__: That's not an answer_

_CouldbeSuperman__: What are you doing with a guy like Sylar?_

Tatiana's eyes shot wide and she couldn't think for a moment with a million questions running through her head. Who was this guy? How did he know she was with Sylar? How the hell did he know _her_?!

_CouldbeSuperman__: Your dad isn't too happy that you're with him, either, I'm sure. I have to agree. He'll only hurt you._

Tatiana glared at the screen. She was fuming now. How _dare_ this guy, who she didn't know, try to dictate _her_ love life?! She didn't care who he was anymore, or even how he knew her, she was so angry she wished she could reach through the computer and strangle him. She settled for telling him off through IM.

_Shielder47__: Look, I don't know who you are, but leave me alone or Sylar will come for you next. And if you know anything about him, you know he'll __enjoy__ killing you._

She sent the reply, and logged off the internet before shutting down the computer and standing to turn and head to bed. She gasped when she was met with a body standing in her way, his eyes locked with hers as she stepped back, losing her balance and plopping back into the chair. Tatiana looked up at Sylar with wide eyes as he glared down at her, and she swallowed, realizing he'd read some of what had been said, and wondering how long he'd been standing there.

"I heard the ding," he explained in a low voice, reading her look. "I came in to tell you not to start a conversation with anyone with _me_ waiting for you."

"Gabriel…" she breathed, starting to stand but he lifted hand and forced her back in the chair to lean next to her.

"How long has he been stalking you?" he demanded, his voice still low and she swallowed.

"It just started today," she replied, and Sylar nodded. As far as she knew, that was true.

"I know who it is," he explained, making her frown at him in disbelief as he stood tall again. "I'm gonna find him and give him a piece of my mind." He thought on that for a second and shrugged, "Or _take_ a piece of _his_."

"Who is it?!" Tatiana breathed, shooting to her feet and standing directly in front of him.

"It won't matter, soon, baby," he smirked, lifting a hand to stroke the back of his fingers down her cheek, softly. "He won't be bothering you anymore, trust me."

"Gabriel, I can take care of myself," she reminded him. "You don't have to come to my rescue _all_ the time."

"I thought you _wanted_ me to," he smiled, leaning toward her face for a kiss but she firmly pushed him away to look him in the eye.

"I told him you'd kill him, remember?" she replied. "If the guy has any common sense he'll leave me alone after me telling him that."

"When guys think with their third leg, they don't _have_ common sense," he snapped. "He won't leave you alone."

"But---"

"That's it, Tatiana," he cut in, firmly. "I'm not discussing it anymore."

She glared at him before marching around him and heading into the bedroom, leaving him there to wince slightly when he heard the door slam shut. He sighed and looked to the couch behind him, guessing that _that_ was where he was sleeping tonight. So much for all the 'fun things' he had planned.

* * *

Tatiana gritted her teeth as she sat on the bed and waited for Sylar to walk in so she could shield-blast him across the room. He didn't mind being her punching bag just like _she_ tolerated his serial killer mood swings, and right now she _needed_ a punching bag. When her stalker had mentioned that her father was probably displeased with her relationship with Sylar, which was true but beside the point, it really ticked her off. Who was _this_ guy to tell her who she would be happy with? She didn't even know him!

A knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts and she glared at it before muttering, "Come in."

Sylar opened the door and raised a brow at her as she still sat on the bed, now glaring away from him with her arms crossed over her chest as he stepped into the room and headed toward the dresser, making her frown in wonder.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he opened a drawer and rummaged through it.

"Gonna take a little trip," he replied simply, making her frown deeper as she slid to the end of the mattress to stare at his back.

"Where?" she breathed and he couldn't help but smirk at the sudden concern in her voice.

"Cross country."

"What the hell?!"

Tatiana shot to her feet and marched toward him to grip his arm and make him face her.

"What's cross country?!"

"A thorn in our sides," he muttered, turning back to pulling out some clothes from the drawer. "Don't worry your pretty little head."

"'Don't worry,' he says," Tatiana muttered to the air before shooting her gaze back to him and spat, "You're going after that guy, aren't you?! Who is it?!"

"He'll be _nobody_ when I'm through with him," Sylar replied, pinching her cheek as he headed toward the closet, a bundle of clothes in one arm.

"Oh, and what am _I_ supposed to do?" she shot out, marching after him when he passed. "Sit pretty while _you_ go on a killing spree again?"

"That'd work," he nodded, not looking at her as he used his telekinesis to pull the suitcase from the top shelf and place it on the bed. "I'd take you with me, but I know we'll just piss each other off. What's that saying? Familiarity breeds contempt?"

"Trust me, if I had any contempt for you, I'd---"

"Don't you dare say it," he warned her with a glare before he tossed his clothes haphazardly into the case and she rolled her eyes at the action.

"Fine, I won't, but you _have_ to understand where I'm coming from," she insisted as he headed toward the closet again and looked through the jackets that hung there and she followed. "If roles were reversed, _you_ wouldn't let me go by _my_self."

"Oh, hell no," Sylar smirked, grabbing a black trench coat and heading toward the dresser again. "You don't have as many powers as I do, and you're a woman."

"What the hell does my _gender_ have to do with it?!" Tatiana snapped, still following him around the room as he pulled out a set of clothes to head out in. "I can take care of myself as I keep _trying_ to get through that thick skull of yours! It doesn't matter how many powers I have either!"

"You wouldn't kill to survive," he explained in a low voice as he turned to stare her in the eye. "I _know_ you wouldn't, no matter what kind of horrible person you ran into, you wouldn't kill them if your life depended on it. I know you, babe. You can't take a life and I'm actually kinda glad for that."

"Well, I'm not _you_," she muttered, looking away and hiding her blush at his intense stare as she crossing her arm over her chest again.

"I know, babe," he smirked, deviously as he leaned an inch from the ear facing him and whispered, "That's what I love about you."

She sighed, closing her eyes when he teasingly ran his lips over the shell of her ear before pulling away and stepped toward the bed to strip off his pajamas and change. Tatiana shot her gaze at him when he stepped away and licked her lips when she caught him stripping off his shirt before sauntering toward him and setting her hands on his bare back.

"At least let me say good bye," she murmured, pressing her body against his back and leaving a soft kiss between his shoulder blades.

He groaned and gripped one of her wrists to pull her in front of him and plant his lips to hers, making her giggle before he shoved her away and onto the bed where she grinned at him as she bounced on the mattress, slightly.

"Damn you for knowing how to turn me on," he growled in arousal before pouncing onto a giggly blonde.

* * *

_Luke's place..._

"Damn it!"

Luke rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch, watching TV as his mother sat at the computer.

"This thing is impossible! I can't get onto Nathan's site!"

"That's because you're not _supposed_ to, Mom," Luke sighed. "He's a senator."

"But I need to find out when he's gonna be back in DC!" his mother snapped and he heard rapid typing on the keyboard.

"Why?" he wondered, not really interested as he rubbed his eyes.

"Because---Ah! Got it!"

He gave a frown before shrugging it off, not caring why his mother wanted to talk to an old high school friend.

"Oh, good! His flight lands tomorrow," she announced. "I'll email him to ask what good tourist spots are."

"We goin' to DC?" Luke frowned in wonder, leaning his head back and craning his neck to see her.

"No…" she trailed off for a moment, staring at the computer screen. "Your aunt Julie is going there."

"Oh," chirped, slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to get out of this hell-hole for a while.

"Did you know, Nathan is just as handsome as he was in high school?" his mother smiled, dreamily and Luke rolled his eyes again.

"Whoopee," Luke muttered, lifting a hand and twirling a finger in the air as he still watched TV.

"Oh! He's having a meeting this week and he'll be visiting New York at the end of the month!"

"Good for him," Luke retorted, standing and heading toward the kitchen. "Maybe he'll visit here sometime so you can stop stalking him."

"I'm not _stalking_ him," his mother glared at him as he passed her. "I'm interested in what he's doing."

"Stalker," Luke called in a mock, creepy voice and his mother only rolled her eyes before looking back at the screen. "I'm goin' to my room."

"I hope you're cleaning it!" she called.

"I'll think about it," he called back.

"Luke!"

* * *

**A/N:** ok, it's gettin a lil funnier, right? reviews?


	3. Paths Cross

**A/N:** sorry this is taking so long. work gets in the way. new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Paths Cross**_

Sylar groaned, as he turned onto his side from his back on the bed when sunlight glared into his face. Memories of the night slowly creeping back made him smile and he reached for the body that should have been next to him. A frown emerged over his brow as he groped at nothing but air and he opened his eyes to find he was alone. His frown deepened as he slowly sat up and looked around in confusion, calling on his sensitive hearing to see if Tatiana had gone somewhere else in the apartment.

Nothing. He couldn't even hear any shuffling around. Feeling his heart flutter in panic he whipped the covers off and shot up from the bed to pull his pants on and begin his search of the apartment. She wouldn't have left without telling him…would she? He first headed into the living room and instantly found something amiss. There was something on the head of the couch. Glancing around cautiously, he stepped to the couch and lifted the piece of paper with Tatiana's writing on it.

_Gabe,_

_I didn't want you to go Sylar on this guy before I got some answers. I'll call you when I stop for lunch. Don't try to follow me._

_Tatiana_

"Damn it!" Sylar growled, crumpling the paper in his hand and turning to march down the hall and back into the bedroom. He suddenly noticed his suitcase was gone and the clothes he'd been packing in it were scattered over the floor. He clenched his fists at his sides as he glared around the room to the disheveled bed.

"Should've known she'd use sex to distract me," he grumbled before leaning over to pick up a shirt and a pair of pants to change into. "It's the only weapon she has against me and I fall for it every damn time."

He pulled the shirt on, buttoning a few buttons to keep it on as he changed his pants and searched for his Converse.

"She used it when she wanted that stupid cruise to the Caribbean," he began, sitting on the bed to put his shoes on. "She uses it every time she wants to go shopping…" he struggled through pulling on a shoe, "and like a chump, I fall for it."

Sylar quickly pulled on his other shoe and tied them before standing and using his telekinesis to lift a coat from the floor as he walked toward the hall again. The note was left in a frozen ball on the bed, his temper causing him to freeze it. For whatever reason, that particular power was more connected to his emotions than any of the others. He marched toward the door, shrugging on his jacket and whipping it open, only to have a gun pointed in his face.

"Oh, great," he grumbled as he noticed several men in heavy, black Kevlar, helmets and more guns before giving a token Sylar smirk, "How can I help you gentlemen today?"

"You're not leaving this apartment, Mr. Gray," the man pointing the gun at him said and Sylar shrugged, stepping back and grandly holding his hand toward the living room.

"Might as well come in and make yourselves comfortable," he smirked, deviously. "I insist."

He suddenly lifted a hand toward the man still aiming his gun at him and flicked his fingers so that the man was thrown into the room. More guns were aimed at him, but he only threw them all into the room and shut the door.

"We don't wanna make a scene in the hall, do we?" he smirked, stepping toward the men now in his apartment, dazed as they all tried getting up. "Now tell me, who the hell are you?"

Without a word, the men shot up and started firing at him, the impact of the bullets making him stagger back into the door, his body jerking with each shot. He sunk to the floor, a blood stain on the door where the bullet had gone through and through. He coughed up a few of them and spat them out as others simply popped out of his body as he healed and he looked to the astonished eyes of the men.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Sylar smirked, a trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

He lifted a hand and three men went flying as the two others ducked. The computer was now demolished as one man landed on it, another man flying into the kitchen and the last grunting as he hit a wall and fell to the ground. He was caught off guard when his hands were suddenly pulled behind him as another man came up in front of him and instantly began punching him in the gut. He gave a few pained grunts before glaring at the man in front of him and he went flying backward. Sylar flicked his fingers out toward the man behind him and blue lightening enveloped him, electrocuting him and making him fall to the floor as Sylar straightened himself out, casually.

"Now, who's next?" he smirked, flexing his fingers as blue electricity circled around his hands.

The four men left got up and charged him, but he only shot lightening at three of them, one man landing on the coffee table, making a huge splinter stab him right in the chest, killing him. The second went through a window and landed on the concrete outside with a splat, and the third went toward the kitchen where Sylar used his telekinesis to lift a knife and stab it into his hand as he placed it on the counter to get up, pinning him there and making him scream in pain.

The fourth man he held in the air and tilted his head in thought before saying, "I'm only gonna ask one more time and then the _real_ fun begins. Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

The man only glared back at Sylar who sighed in exasperation as he lifted his other hand and picked a spot on his forehead to start slicing.

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch!" the man he'd pinned to the counter shouted, and Sylar rolled his eyes as he directed the hand at him and sliced his throat. Suddenly realizing what he'd done he gave another sigh at himself.

"Well, there went my back up plan," he grumbled, looking up at the man still hanging in the air. "Looks like it's just you and me, buddy. How 'bout we play a game of truth or dare. If you don't tell the truth, you're daring me to kill you."

A knock on the door made him turn his head.

"Gabriel?"

"Hel---!"

Sylar quickly used his other hand to clamp the man's mouth shut as he continued, "---lo, Mrs. Hackett!"

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard shots!"

"Oh, everything's just fine, Mrs. Hackett! Just a little spring cleaning, is all," he called back in a syrupy sweet voice.

"May I come in?" the old woman called making Sylar sneer at her unwillingness to leave him alone.

"No, ma'am," he replied. "Tatiana and I aren't really…dressed for visitors right now and the place is a mess. But everything's fine!"

"Oh."

He smirked when he heard the realization of what he was implying in her voice. Any other time it probably would've been true.

"I'll just…leave you to your cleaning then," the old woman called before Sylar heard hurried footsteps head down the hall and he sighed in relief, turning back to the man he was holding hostage.

"Now," he hummed with a smirk. "What will I have to do to make you talk?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Tatiana set the suitcase down next to her as she stood in front of an apartment door in the building her father lived in. She lifted a hand and was about to knock, but pulled it back. She hadn't seen him in a while, and coming to him like this, for a favor like this, she doubted he'd greet her happily.

"Screw it," she muttered, knocking. "If it keeps Gabe from killing him before I have my answers, I'll just have to suck it up."

The door opened slowly to reveal a tall man with faded blonde hair and green eyes that widened when they caught sight of Tatiana.

"Hey, dad," she waved, slightly with a tight smile as he only stared at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

He instantly recovered and glanced up and down the hall before looking to her and asking, "Where's Sylar?"

"Not here," she replied, flatly. "He doesn't even know I left."

The man's eyes widened and she noticed them light up. He'd always hated the fact that she was with him, and the thought of her leaving him was probably what kept him in touch with her.

"No, dad, I didn't leave him for good," she explained, and his face dropped slightly. "I'm looking for somebody."

Her father (Garret, was his name) nodded and glanced down the hall again before jerking his head toward the room behind him. She quickly picked up her suitcase and hurried inside so he could close the door.

"Want something to drink?" he asked and she only shook her head as she sat herself at the dining room table.

"I need you to pull your Secret Agent stunt and find out where these texts came from," she said, digging her phone from her pocket and placing it on the table as he stepped toward her. "The two newest ones."

"You know I don't have clearance anymore, Tatiana," he scolded, lifting the phone anyway to look at the texts.

She only leaned on the table and smirked, "When did that ever stop _you_, daddy?"

"Don't 'daddy' me," he warned, sternly. "If I can't do it, I can't do it. That's how it works. I'm not gonna make promises I can't keep."

"If you don't find this guy I'm looking for, Sylar will, and he'll kill him," Tatiana explained, seriously. "The guy who sent these texts is stalking me, dad. I thought you'd _want_ to help."

Garret gritted his teeth and looked down at the phone for a moment. Now he understood. _Sylar_. It was always about _Sylar_, with her. Why couldn't she see him for what he was? A monster. With one last sigh he nodded, the thought of someone stalking his daughter overruling the thought of her being with Sylar for the moment.

"Fine," he groaned, stepping toward the computer on the other side of the room and it flipped on without him touching it as he sat in front of it.

"Still can't use your power on phones?" Tatiana guessed as she stood and followed him to lean over his shoulder.

"No," he grumbled. "I'm not sure I want to anyway. Damn cell phones are a nuisance."

"And yet, sometimes, they _do_ come in handy," she smirked as he opened a drawer to rummage through an assortment of USB cables.

"Right, like letting yourself get cyber stalked," Garret shot back and Tatiana glared at him, but he didn't look at her.

Once the computer had warmed up and he found the cable he needed, he plugged her phone into the tower and accessed the phone's database. He didn't even touch the mouse or keyboard as the images came up on the screen. He had special programs to track the streaming of the texts signal as father and daughter examined the screen, looking for anything that would clue them into who Tatiana's stalker was.

"I can't even find where the signal was coming from or who the blocked number belongs to," Garret voiced. "This guy must be important if I haven't anything _this_ deep in the system."

"Oh, crap," Tatiana breathed, making Garret frown at her. "Close all this stuff out, now!"

The door being slammed open cut Garret's question off before he answered it and a team of men with guns and Kevlar entered, aiming at them, ready to shoot.

"You'll come with us, Miss York," one of the men ordered and she sighed in exasperation, as she turned and lifted her hands.

"Tatiana, what the hell---?!"

"It's alright, dad," she sighed then spoke to the man approaching her, "Sylar's gonna beat Nathan's ass when he finds out about _this_."

* * *

_Luke's place..._

"I still can't believe you got yourself suspended," Luke's mother snapped as she shoved a bag of groceries into his arms. "What were you thinking, taking matches to school?!"

Luke only shrugged as they headed toward the front door of their house and his mother fumbled with the keys as he only watched her. She sighed in exasperation at her son as she gripped the door knob only to find the door ajar. They both frowned and she stepped in first, slowly to round into the living room, Luke following her. She opened her mouth to scream, her eyes wide at the sight in her living room, but her mouth was clamped shut by one of the men in the room as Luke was suddenly brought to a halt next to her, the door shutting behind them.

"Well, just in time for the party," Sylar smirked deviously, glancing between the two as the agent in the chair in front of him sat with his hands nailed to the arms of the chair with screwdrivers, blood caked over his face and some dripping from his hands.

"Have a seat," Sylar entreated the mother and son, and used his Puppetry to shove them both into chairs on either side of them room as he grinned, "Now, nobody scream or call for help, and I promise I won't slit your throats, ok?"

The two only nodded and Sylar let go of the woman's mouth, but kept them both in their seats.

"Alright," Sylar groaned, standing and stepping around the unconscious agent as he sighed, "I'm gonna get some coffee." He spun around just as he passed between the two and asked, "Anybody want anything, while I'm up?" The two were silent and he shrugged, saying, "Take that as a 'no'."

Luke glanced to his mother as Sylar fixed a cup of coffee for himself and the boy murmured, "It's gonna be ok, mom."

"No, it's not," Sylar called back, his sensitive hearing in affect as the woman looked to her son with wide eyes as he came back with his coffee and stood between them. "It's a positive thought, but you don't really think this is gonna work out ok, do you, kid?"

He took a drink of his coffee as Luke glared up at him, but he only smirked slightly before his attention was drawn away by a groan by the agent in the chair.

"Oh, look who's awake," Sylar grinned, strolling toward his original position as the agent lifted his head to glare at him. Sylar leaned over and patted the screwdriver in the man's hand with a reassuring expression and the agent writhed in pain with each pat as the villain said, "You were out for a while. I was starting to get a little worried."

"Stop it!" Luke's mother shouted, not wanting to see the man in pain and Sylar looked at her with a sarcastic brow lift before turning back to the agent, sitting up straight and sighing.

"Let me guess," he began, taking a drink of his coffee before continuing, "You're one of Nathan Petrelli's men, right? Secret Service? Homeland Security?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, son of a bitch," the agent spat out weakly, and Sylar sighed as he felt a slight tingle run through him.

"I think you _do_ know what I'm talking about," he replied with an evil smirk and glanced to the woman on his left, coming up with an idea. "Maybe you'd respond a little better if _innocent_ lives were on the line instead of yours? Not that mommy dearest over here is so innocent, this place is covered in adultery. Probably why her husband left her." He looked to Luke who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Sorry, kid. Santa Clause isn't real either."

"Who are you?" the woman asked, drawing Sylar's attention back to her. "Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, starting to lift his mug again. "Wrong place, wrong time. I could've been a flood or a tornado. Makes no difference, really." He took a drink before he grinned evilly at her disgusted face and added, "I notice you're not denying my accusation that you were sleeping with someone _other_ than your husband."

"Stop it," Luke called, drawing Sylar's attention to him. "Just stop, ok?"

"Oh, don't try to be the good son _now_ kiddo," Sylar smirked, moving to take another drink of coffee and Luke felt the invisible force slacken on one of his hands, allowing him to move it slightly. "Not when you were doing so well, just sitting there doing nothing."

"Leave him alone," the woman spat out, making Sylar look at her with a smirk.

"Oh, now you too?" he scoffed. "Come on, don't pretend to love him now. I can see the disdain written all over your face."

Luke yanked his hand up and pointed it at Sylar's coffee mug, heat waves pulsing from it and causing it to explode. All eyes shot wide and Sylar looked up at him with a devious smirk.

"Well, you're just _full_ of surprises, aren't you, kid?"

* * *

**A/N:** told you it was AU. is it funny? the _real_ humor will come when Luke and Sylar hit the road. reviews?


	4. Negotiation

**A/N:** new chappie! this one's gonna be funnier, i promise. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Negotiation**_

"Ok," Sylar chirped as he set the action figure on the coffee table and stepped back toward Luke as he stood near the doorway leading to the den where the agent and Luke's mother still were. "Show me again."

"What for?" Luke asked, making Sylar glare at him.

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna slit mommy's throat," he replied, casually.

"Go ahead," Luke shrugged. "I don't care."

Sylar felt a tingle run through him as Luke's mother stared at her son in disbelief and the villain replied, "Nice bluff, but I'm not buying it. Now _show me_."

Luke gave a sigh and turned to look at the plastic figure on the table. He lifted a hand and heat waves pulsed from his palm, toward the figure. It melted onto the wood halfway and Luke lowered his hand as Sylar stared at the thing in awe.

"That's amazing," he murmured to himself, a hand rubbing his chin in thought and he gave a devious smirk as he looked to Luke. He _really_ wanted to see how that worked. He quickly threw that thought away. He didn't have time to play around. He had to find Nathan and give him a lesson he'd _never_ forget.

"Luke," his mother suddenly breathed, drawing their attention. "How…How can you do that?"

"Oh, jeez, are you _that_ stupid?" Sylar blurted, turning a bored glare at her. "You _had_ to have noticed _something_ going on with him. Something…" He looked to Luke and continued, "_special_." Luke gave a slight frown but Sylar only turned back to the teen's mother. "Thought never crossed your mind?"

The woman opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water as the agent in the chair suddenly became very quiet.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" Luke suddenly asked, drawing Sylar's attention back to him. "What's up with the torture scene? What does he have that you want?"

"Anyone ever tell you, you talk too much, kid?" Sylar wondered, but before Luke could reply his mother gasped, turning their attention back to the room as the agent was suddenly up out of his chair and grabbing his gun which Sylar had tossed onto the table.

"Look out!" Luke shouted, shoving Sylar out of the way and lifting a hand, shouting, "Stop!"

Heat pulsed from his hand as the agent raised the gun to shoot him, but the latter began screaming as the heat boiled him from the outside, in. Sylar watched in disbelief as the man groaned, crumpling to the floor and eventually died as Luke stared on in disbelief at what he was doing, unable to stop himself. The teen eventually stopped, and Sylar marched up next to him to see the man boiled to death and he gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Great," he blurted, turning to Luke who only stared at him in shock. "Now I'll have to find him the _hard_ way."

"Who?" Luke wondered and his mother stared at him with wide eyes from her seat in the chair, unable to fathom what had just happened. "Nathan Petrelli?"

"Luke---?!"

"Yes," Sylar snapped. "And you just blew my chance at finding him. Thanks a lot, kid."

He marched toward the door, leaving the mess he and Luke had made and freeing Luke's mother as he walked out. The woman sat up straight as she stared at Luke with wide eyes, still not believing what she'd seen. The teen swallowed as he looked back at his mother, and knew she didn't know what to do now…so he did it for her.

"Hey!" he called to Sylar, running after him, but the man didn't stop as he headed down the street and Luke caught up with him. "What are you gonna do if you don't know where this guy is, huh?"

"I'm pretty good at finding people, even when I start from scratch, kid," he retorted, still walking and waved a hand at him as he snapped, "Get lost."

"I can't go back there," Luke insisted, still following him. "My mom thinks I'm a freak now!"

"That's _your_ problem, not mine," Sylar replied. "Beat it."

Luke stopped just before passing his house and suddenly remembered something he decided to use to his advantage.

"I know where he is."

Sylar stopped dead and slowly turned to Luke with a frown as he only shrugged. The man took a step toward him and noticed something rather interesting.

"You're not lying," he voiced, still frowning.

"Look, you take me with you, and I'll take you right to him," Luke offered and Sylar scoffed with a devious smirk.

"Look, kid---"

"My name is Luke."

"Fine, _Luke_, this isn't a negotiation. You tell me where he is and I won't kill you, how's that for a deal?"

"You can't kill me," Luke retorted, unafraid. "I know where he is, and if I don't tell you, you have no _choice_ but to let me go with you."

Sylar glared at the teen then gave another scoff, saying, "And here I thought you were stupid."

"A lot of people underestimate me," Luke nodded, casually.

"Your mother have a car?" Sylar asked, and Luke smirked as he dug a hand into his pocket, holding up his car keys. Sylar glanced from the keys to Luke and smirked deviously before snatching them away from him. "Let's go, kid."

"I _told_ you," Luke began as Sylar walked around him and toward the car in front of the house, "my name is Luke." They both stepped toward the driver's side and Sylar gave the boy a frown before he asked, "Can't I drive?"

"Hell no," Sylar retorted. "You're the map. And we've gotta make a stop first before we get going. Get in the car."

"Where are we going?" Luke asked, opening the door and getting in at the same time Sylar did.

"Gotta pick up my girlfriend," Sylar muttered, yanking on his seat belt. "And I have a pretty good idea about where she went last night."

"You have a girlfriend?" Luke wondered in awe. "Didn't think I guy like _you_ would have a girl."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Sylar snapped with an angry frown at him after pulling on his belt and getting ready to start the car.

"You're a serial killer, right?" Luke guessed. "The way you just shrugged off me killing that guy…" Luke gave a slight shudder at that before continuing, "It was like you'd seen it before."

"I'm not a serial killer," Sylar ground out and Luke frowned in wonder.

"So what do you do when you're not hunting senators?" Luke retorted, making Sylar glare at him but he thought it.

"Ok, _technically_ I'm a serial killer," he snapped, turning to start the car. "Just keep that in mind while you're with me."

"Does your girlfriend have powers too?" Luke wondered as they started down the street.

"Yes," Sylar groaned.

"So why are you after this guy? What'd he do to you? Another 'wrong place, wrong time,' kinda thing?"

"More like, 'he picked the wrong girl to mess with,' kinda thing," Sylar replied, turning a corner.

"Oh, man, I kinda feel sorry for the guy when you catch up with him," Luke smirked. "The way you handled that agent was pretty gruesome."

"Alright, you _really_ gotta stop trying to be my friend, or I'm gonna have to kill you," Sylar snapped and Luke slouched in his seat before looking out his window.

"This should be a fun road trip," he muttered sarcastically and the man driving sneered before lifting the hand closest Luke, shoving the teen up against the window with his telekinesis.

"You should've worn a seat belt."

"Dude!"

* * *

_One hour later..._

"Stay out here," Sylar ordered as he and Luke stepped up to a door in the apartment building. "He's liable to go nuts when he sees me, so just--- Are you listening?!"

Luke shot his gaze at Sylar from gazing around at something that had caught his attention and blurted, "What?"

Sylar sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly then repeated, "Stay here."

He turned to the door and knocked but when he rapped on the door once, the door slowly swung open, making him frown. Luke went to take a step inside, but Sylar stopped him with an arm at chest level, making the teen look at him with a frown.

"Something's not right," he murmured, more to himself than Luke before cautiously stepping into the apartment and gazing around at the mess of papers, shattered glass and God only knew what else, on the floor. The place was an absolute mess. His gaze trialed toward the spot where he knew a computer used to be only to see a body, face down under splintered wood.

"Aw, shit," he muttered and hurried toward Garret to roll him onto his back. He didn't look injured. If this had happened while Tatiana was here, he guessed she'd protected him, but then why was he unconscious?

"Garret!" Sylar snapped, shaking the man. "Hey, old man! Get up! What the hell happened?!"

"If he dead?" Luke wondered, stepping behind Sylar.

"No, he's not dead," he grumbled then resumed shaking the man, calling, "Garret! Where the hell is Tatiana?!"

Garret finally stirred with a groan and his eyes opened as he frowned in pain, lifting a hand to rub his head. He looked around and when saw Sylar, his confusion turned into anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he snarled, sitting up and scrambling to his feet as Sylar backed away.

"Looking for Tatiana!" Sylar snapped back. "What the hell happened here?!"

The thought of Tatiana instantly calmed Garret and he sighed as he leaned back against the wall behind him, standing among computer and table parts.

"Homeland security," he muttered, rubbing his face. "They came in and took her away. Not without a fight though."

"So I guessed," Sylar replied, pointedly looking around at the messy apartment before shooting his gaze back to Garret. "What the hell did homeland security want with her?"

"Beats the hall outta me," Garret replied, honestly. "Last thing she had me look up was a number she'd gotten some texts from yesterday. She seemed to know who it was before I did. Nathan Petrelli." He turned an angry glare at Sylar. "Did you know she was being stalked?"

"Only just recently," Sylar replied, wondering how Tatiana knew Nathan Petrelli, then turning to Luke and saying, "Let's go."

"Wait just a minute!" Garret snapped as Sylar turned to head out the door again, Luke right behind him. "Are you gonna tell me where my daughter is?!"

"Even _I_ don't know that yet, old man," Sylar replied, stepping out into the hall and turning in the doorway. "My guess, she's headed to wherever Nathan Petrelli is, which would be…" He looked to Luke for the answer and the teen surprisingly took his cue.

"DC," he replied. "He's there for a week, then he's headed to New York at the end of the month."

"Oh, goodie," Sylar muttered before asking, "You good with computers?"

"Not as good as _me_," Garret chimed in, stepping toward the two. "I'm going with you."

"I don't think so," Sylar chuckled. "One slacker following me around is good enough thanks." He turned to Luke again and nodded, "Let's get outta here, kid."

"You son of a bitch!" Garret snarled, and Sylar heard the cocking of a gun in his ear.

Garret glared at Sylar as he held the gun up to his head and the villain sighed before lifting a hand and throwing the older man across the room, effortlessly. Garret flew through the air, landed with a grunt against the wall and slid to the floor, right back where he'd started, but this time the gun half clenched in his hand.

"Let's go," Sylar sighed in exasperation as Luke glanced around in shock before following Sylar down the hall. "He's gonna be pissed when he gets up. And _now_ he knows where we're going so he'll probably follow us."

"Well, that _is_ your girlfriend's dad, right?" Luke recalled. "He's probably just worried about her."

"Don't tell me that loveless mother of your brain-washed you into thinking that," Sylar retorted. "If he really cared about his own daughter he'd leave us alone instead of telling her constantly what a bad guy I am."

"But, you _are_," Luke pointed out.

"That's beside the point," Sylar blurted, waving a hand in dismissal. "She's happy. That's all he should care about."

"He's worried she's next on your kill list, probably," Luke muttered, and that did it. Sylar was done. He shot an arm up and Luke slammed into the wall next to them, face first as Sylar stopped and stalked up behind him.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Luke_," Sylar ground out, still holding him against the wall. "Only people with abilities I want, people who stand in my way of getting what I want, or people who _really_ piss me off go on my kill list. Tatiana has abilities that don't really matter to me, she _never_ gets in the way of what I want, and I care about her more than anything else. _You_, on the other hand are this close to becoming all three of the things that get people killed with me. So if you wanna live _after_ you've become useless to me, you'll stop being so God damn annoying!"

With that, he let the teen go and Luke slid to the floor from the sudden lack of support as Sylar stepped back and down the hall.

"Meet me at the car when you're done getting yourself together," Sylar called, not looking at him and heading down a flight of stairs to the exit. He got in the car and slammed the door shut as he sat in the driver seat.

"God dammit, Tatiana!" he growled, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. "Why couldn't you just let _me_ handle it, then everything would have been just fine?! But, _no_ you had to go and get yourself kidnapped!"

He slammed the steering wheel one more time before glancing to the exit of the apartment building to see Luke hurrying out and toward the car.

"Now I gotta travel with Leave it to Beaver," he muttered before the door opened and Luke got in.

"So," Luke sighed, pulling on his seat belt and looking at Sylar who only stared ahead. "DC?"

"Yeah," Sylar muttered, starting the car. "DC."

* * *

**A/N:** ok, so most of what was in the trailer has been used already, but i'm sure i can dig up some more funny scenes from the show to use. lol! reviews?


	5. Diner Disaster

**A/N:** woo hoo! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Diner Disaster**_

"I'm hungry."

"Too bad."

"Can't we stop somewhere?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We don't have time."

"We're gonna be on the road since last night. Don't you eat?"

"When _I'm_ hungry. And I'm not hungry right now."

"But _I_ am."

"God, will you _shut up_?" Sylar lifted a hand and pinched his fingers shut as Luke opened his mouth to respond, but his mouth was shut by Sylar's Puppetry ability. Luke glared at Sylar, but the older man only smirked evilly as he continued driving. "That's better."

Sylar and Luke had been on the road for hours and he had to admit, he was getting a little hungry, but he wasn't about to stop for _Luke_, if he stopped at all. He kept an eye out for a diner or restaurant in case the urge to eat became overwhelming.

_Yeah, like we're gonna find a place out in the boonies_, he thought, but just as the thought was finished, he spotted an old-town diner and felt his stomach roll with hunger. _Aw, dammit_.

"Fine, we'll stop," he muttered, turning the wheel and Luke grinned as his mouth was released.

"Great, cause this road trip was getting' kinda boring for a minute, there," he replied, bouncing excitedly in his seat. Sylar rolled his eyes as he parked the car and turned to Luke.

"Listen, we're gonna eat and hit the road again within one hour, understand?" he ordered. "Don't start dilly-dallying or I'll have to kill you."

"You won't kill me," Luke shrugged, unbuckling his seat belt. "I know where your senator is, remember? You _can't_ kill me."

"Don't tempt me, kid," Sylar muttered as they got out of the car and headed into the diner, sitting at the bar as Sylar glanced around to eye the customers, making sure there was no sign of danger.

"What can I get ya," the waitress asked with a smile.

"Cup of coffee to start," Sylar replied.

"I'll have a milk shake," Luke grinned and the waitress nodded before walking away to get their drinks as Sylar turned a frown at Luke who shrugged, "What? I like milkshakes."

Sylar sighed, quietly and shook his head, muttering, "Just a kid."

They were silent until Luke's milkshake arrived and he started slurping at it. Sylar glared at him as they ordered their food and both continued their drinks without a word. Luke glanced to a man sitting across the bar with a glass of milk and smirked, before turning to Sylar and nudging him with an elbow.

"Check this out," he smirked, and looked back at the man, lifting a hand and heat pulsed from his hand just as the man lifted his glass of milk. The milk boiled over in his glass and all over him, making Sylar's eyes widen in anger as he yanked Luke's hand down and he looked at the man with a small frown.

"Stop it!" Sylar snapped, then leaned closer with an angry glare saying, "Our powers are not for _amusement_, Luke, you understand that?"

Luke twirled the straw in his shake as he muttered, "What, you only use your powers for a _reason_?"

Sylar stopped for a moment, releasing Luke's wrist and instantly thinking of the time not too long ago when he'd made Tatiana dance for him with his powers. That time, he really didn't have a reason, but he wasn't about to admit it to the kid.

"Usually," he shrugged, slightly. "That's not the point. You don't just go around boiling people or things up like that. It draws too much attention."

Luke's mouth twitched as he turned to look back at his shake again then decided to change the subject.

"So, your girlfriend…" he began, making Sylar sneer at the sound of Luke's voice, and the subject he was bringing up. "What's her name?"

"Tatiana," Sylar muttered, stabbing at his eggs.

"Is she pretty?" Luke wondered and Sylar gave the boy a blank stare.

"Of _course_ she's pretty, what the hell kind of question is that?" he shot back.

"Just wondering," Luke replied, defensively. "You're a serial killer, anyway, remember? Maybe _your_ opinion of pretty is different from _mine_."

The thought of Tatiana triggered the memory of their last outing at the mall and he suddenly grinned as he had an idea. With his new ability of illusion, he could just have Tatiana walk through that door and show the little brat just what kind of knock out Sylar had on his hands. Then again, it wouldn't _really_ be Tatiana. It wouldn't be the same.

"What can she do?" Luke asked, taking a bite of his waffle and Sylar frowned in wonder.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend," the teen explained. "What's her power?"

Sylar sneered slightly and turned back to his food before answering, "She has two. She can sense others like us within a certain range and she can make these shield…like…things she uses to protect herself from pretty much everything."

"That's pretty awesome!" Luke grinned excitedly. "Wish _I'd_ gotten a power that cool."

"Keep your voice down!" Sylar hissed. "You want _everybody_ to know what we are?"

"Well, if anyone hears you can just kill 'em," Luke grinned casually and Sylar lifted a hand to swat the back of the boy's head, making him wince and duck, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow!"

"I am _this_ close to killing you," Sylar warned in a low voice, holding a hand up with a small space between his thumb and index finger. "Don't make me do it."

Sylar's attention was drawn to the door when he heard the bells on the handle rattle as it opened. He lowered his hand and looked to the door as Luke continued eating his waffles. The older man turned back to his own food, eyeing the men that had just walked in and heading toward the bar where he and Luke were sitting.

Something wasn't right, he knew it. The men were dressed down, but there was something organized about them. Then he heard it. His sensitive hearing picked up extra voices coming from the two men, but neither of them were talking. He glanced to the men just as they ordered and noticed something in the man's ear. Time to go.

"Come on," Sylar instructed, nudging Luke's arm to catch his attention before he stood, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

"But I'm not done," Luke objected as Sylar tossed a ten on the counter.

"I don't care," he snapped. "We gotta go."

"I don't think so."

Sylar gave an exasperated sigh as he turned to the men, rolling his eyes when he saw both of them holding guns to him.

"Gabriel Gray, you're coming with us," the closer man said as Luke shot his gaze from Sylar to the man and quickly stood to stand next to his traveling partner.

"Sorry, wrong guy," Sylar shrugged. "My name is Sylar."

"Nice try, buddy," the man smirked evilly. Luke glanced around at the scene and suddenly ran next to the man aiming the gun at Sylar, acting panicked.

"Thank _God_ you're stopping him!" he cried in false desperation, but Sylar spun around and frowned in utter confusion at the teen. "He's been dragging me around with him since yesterday! I thought he was gonna kill me!" Luke latched onto the man's arm and shook him as he cried, "Please! Help me!"

"Get off me, kid!" the man snapped, taking his aim away from Sylar long enough for the villain to throw his hand in front of him and launch the man across the room, Luke ducking back just in time so he wasn't thrown with him.

More men in fatigues burst into the diner, guns drawn as the customers screamed in terror, and the men started shooting at Sylar, hitting their target as Luke ducked, covering his head with his hands. He jerked with each bullet hit, but they instantly healed as he struggled to throw more of the men out of his way to stop their shooting. He spun around to look at a window behind him and lifted his hand to it, making it shatter and he grabbed Luke to pull him up.

"Get moving!" he shouted before running toward the shattered window, followed by Luke.

They both jumped out of the window and ran toward the car to jump in and Sylar quickly started it as he noticed the agents starting to head toward the window. He sped backwards and turned the wheel to straighten them out and speed down the road, but before they were completely out of the vicinity, he noticed the van the agents had to have come out of. Something in him was triggered as he frowned at the thing then he screeched to a stop, causing Luke to smack his head on the dashboard.

"Ow!" he growled, rubbing his forehead and looking up at the man. "Why are we stopping?"

Sylar turned to him with wide eyes before lifting a hand and opening Luke's door with his telekinesis, blurting, "Get out."

"What the hell-?"

"Get out!" Sylar snapped, and flicked his fingers to propel Luke out of the car.

The teen fell to the ground with a grunt as the door shut again and Sylar squealed down the road and turned a corner as Luke stared at the vehicle in disbelief.

"Hands up!"

He jumped and spun his head around with wide eyes filled with fear. He shot his hands up and slowly got up as the agents around him kept their guns on him and one of the men came up behind him to throw a black bag over his head and gripped his arms tightly to lead him toward the van.

"Ow! Hey! That hurts!"

"Shut up!" one of the agents snapped at Luke as they reached the van and another agent opened the door of the van for him to shove the teen into the back and the agents climbed in.

"Oh, goodie," a feminine voice blurted sarcastically, making Luke frown beneath his hood. "You caught another one. It's _not_ Sylar. I already know by the look of him. What the hell do you need this kid for?"

"Shut the hell up already!" another agent snapped at her this time as Luke was forced to sit, his back against a cold, steel wall. "You've been doing _nothing_ but run your mouth ever since we picked you up and I'm starting to _really_ hate the sound of your voice."

"I don't," Luke blurted, turning to where he'd heard the woman's voice. "Talk some more."

There was a scoff from one of the men as the door shut behind the last agent that climbed in, and all eyes turned to him from beneath shooting goggles.

"Oh, you guys are in for some fun," the woman said, and Luke could hear her smirking, though he couldn't understand why.

"What the hell are you-?"

The man's question was cut off when he screamed in pain and the van suddenly started rocking violently as screams of terror and pain sounded around Luke and he was thrown around, hitting his head so hard on the wall behind him from the jostling that he blacked out.

* * *

Sylar pulled his mask and goggles from his face, part of his disguise as an agent and shoved some of the dead men out of his way in the van to kneel in front of the blonde woman across from him as she smiled, seductively at him.

"Hey, baby," Tatiana murmured as he pulled her bound wrists from her lap to free her hands.

"Don't 'Hey, baby' me," he snapped, not looking away from pulling her hands far enough apart and to her side. He pointed a finger at a link between her cuffs and his thumb acted as a trigger to send a bullet of telekinetic energy at it and the link burst in two, freeing her hands as he scolded her, "You used your feminine wiles to get your way again. _Then_ you went and got yourself kidnapped. You don't get to 'Hey, baby' me."

Tatiana ignored his rant as she threw her arms around him, her lips planting themselves to his and Sylar couldn't hold back. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, expressing without words how worried he was about her, and how happy he was at the fact that she was alright. Taking her lower lip between his teeth gently, he pulled away slowly, making her moan in arousal before he let her lip go and she opened her eyes with a dreamy smile.

"I knew you'd come for me," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his as they still held each other.

"Well, duh," Sylar muttered and Tatiana frowned as she looked to Luke, sitting next to her, unconscious.

"Hey, Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with the kid?"

Sylar frowned as they lifted their heads and both turned to look at Luke with the hood over his head.

"Oh, yeah," Sylar muttered again as he stood and pulled Tatiana with him. "Guess we'll have to take him with us."

He stepped toward Luke and pulled the hood off of his head but he didn't stir. Sylar sighed in exasperation as Tatiana frowned at what she was seeing. He bent down and pulled Luke over his shoulder, the teen's legs dangling in front of him as he jumped out of the van and Tatiana followed. She hurried after him, still waiting for a response to her question, but Sylar said nothing.

"Uh, hello!" she snapped, making him frown at her as they walked back to the car.

"What?" he shrugged, adjusting Luke on his shoulder and Tatiana gave him a blank stare.

"Who's the kid?" she finally asked.

"His name is Luke and he's helping me find the guy that's stalking you," Sylar replied when they reached the car.

"How is a kid gonna help us find Nathan Petrelli?" Tatiana wondered as Sylar nearly threw Luke into the back seat then stepped toward the driver's seat.

"Because he knows where he's gonna be," Sylar retorted, leaning over the roof of the car as she stood at the passenger seat. "Now get in."

They both climbed into the car and Sylar quickly started the engine and headed down the road again. Tatiana glanced at him as they remained silent for a moment then cleared her throat to draw his attention. He glanced at her quickly but said nothing, she knew he was listening.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, meekly as she twiddled her thumbs in her lap. "I just wanna know why he's doing this, and I didn't want you to kill him before I had the chance to ask him. I shouldn't have left like that, though. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Sylar groaned through a sneer. "You sound way too sedate when you apologize. You know I _hate_ that."

"Sorry," she smirked.

"Stop it!"

"I'm just saying-!"

"Well, don't 'just say', just sit there and look pretty while I figure out what we're gonna do for sleeping arrangements tonight!"

Tatiana smiled deviously before looking out the window and murmuring, dreamily, "You think I'm pretty."

"Kinda obvious, isn't it?" he smirked back.

"What the hell…?"

Tatiana jumped and looked to Luke in the back seat as he groaned and sat up, holding his head.

"What happened?" he wondered and his eyes widened when he saw Tatiana then looked to Sylar in the driver's seat. He shoved the man's shoulder and snapped, "You shoved me out of the car!"

"I needed a distraction," Sylar shrugged, adding, "Don't touch me again."

"Who is she?" Luke asked, jabbing a thumb in Tatiana's direction as she gave them a blank expression each.

"Tatiana, Luke," Sylar introduced. "Luke, Tatiana. There, now shut up while I think for a second."

Luke shot his wide-eyed gaze to her as she gave Sylar a frown but soon turned to Luke again who looked her up and down from his spot.

"What?" she wondered, a little creeped out by his leer.

"He wasn't kidding," he breathed. "You're _really_ hot."

"I told you," Sylar replied through clenched teeth. "Now sit back and stop staring at her."

"But-"

Without a word Sylar jerked a hand up and Luke was shoved by his telekinesis into his seat. He flicked his fingers to the side and Luke was shoved against one of the windows, face first.

"How many times am I gonna have to do this before get it?" Sylar wondered, his hand still up and holding Luke in place. "Put…on…your…seatbelt."

"Dude!"

"Well, this is gonna be a fun road trip, isn't it?" Tatiana sighed crossing her arms over her chest and slumping in her seat as Luke wriggled around to be free, without success. "Two guys, a girl and a cramped space. Yippee."

* * *

**A/N:** k, i was gonna wait till the end for the rescue, but i couldn't resist. lol! gettin' any funnier? reviews?


	6. Rest Stop

**A/N:** and here it is! yet another chappie of a crazy road trip. lol! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Rest Stop**_

The cell phone in his pocket rang as he sat at his desk and he pulled it out to answer it and press it to his ear.

"Yes?" There was a pause before he sat back in the chair, silently. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed them, feeling a headache coming on already as he guessed, "She escaped…with _him_." A sigh escaped him before he said, "Time for plan B. Find her and kill him."

He hung up the phone and sighed in exasperation again before opening one of his desk drawers to reach into it and pull out a candid picture of a blonde walking down the street.

"Found you," Nathan smirked. "Now all I have to do is _keep_ you this time, Tatiana."

* * *

"I'm tired."

"So sleep."

"You don't think we should stop for the night?"

"We don't have much time to get there. And do you _not_ remember what happened this morning? We're not going through a repeat of that."

"The kid's right, Gabe," Tatiana yawned, shifting in the passenger seat as Luke still sat in the back, leaning back so that he was spread across the seat and lay down. "We should stop at least for tonight."

"I don't need sleep," Sylar muttered, slumping in his seat.

"No, but _we_ do," Tatiana shot back, making him glare at her for a moment before turning back to look at the road.

"I don't like it when mom and dad fight," Luke retorted from the back seat, making Tatiana giggle and Sylar rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he blurted again.

"Look, you're cranky because you haven't had sleep, and we've _barely_ eaten," Tatiana reasoned. "Just pull over, we'll stay in a hotel for the night and leave after a big breakfast."

Sylar gritted his teeth. If it were up to _him_ he'd drive straight through the night. No stops and maybe drive-thru food if the two with him behaved. He glanced at Tatiana as she crossed her arms over her chest and lifted a delicate brow at him expectantly. He knew _that_ look. That was the, 'You had better take my advice or you're not getting laid for a week' look. He _hated_ that look. It was the look she gave him when she couldn't use sex as her weapon to get what she wanted, and with Luke in the car, it was the ideal moment for 'the look.'

He gave a sigh of defeat as he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white in irritation then ground out, "Fine. We'll stop. But we're not _all_ staying in the same room. The kid gets his own room."

"Fine with me," Luke grinned, shooting to a sitting up position and leaning an arm each on the driver and passenger seats. "I'll get a room across the hall. I don't wanna hear you guys screwing all night."

One of Sylar's hands shot up between him and Tatiana and Luke was shoved back in his seat, hard.

"Ow! Hey-!"

Sylar pressed his thumb to his finger tips and Luke's mouth shut leaving the teen squirming in his spot as he gave muffled protests.

"Gabe," Tatiana called in a scolding tone as she looked at him.

"Don't even tell me to go easy on him," Sylar warned, his hand still up as he shook his head and continued, "This kid has been bugging me since I brought him along. I'm entitled to clamp his mouth shut when he starts talking about our sex life."

Tatiana gave a sigh as she leaned on the window, pinching the bridge of her nose. Sylar lowered his hand, but Luke was still held fast to his sight, his mouth still shut as they drove down the freeway a moment longer before the older man found an exit and pulled off the freeway. Tatiana smiled in relief when they found a hotel right away and Sylar pulled into the parking lot, releasing Luke from his control, finally and turned in his seat so that he was facing both of them.

"Alright, _listen_," he ordered sternly, drawing another sigh of exasperation from Tatiana and a frown of wonder from Luke, but he continued. "_I'll_ do the talking. You guys just nod along convincingly, got it?"

"Got it," Luke nodded as Tatiana rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" she blurted, tilting her head toward him as it leaned on the headrest of her seat and he looked back at her.

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?" he retorted, unbuckling his seat belt to get out of the car. "Just do what you're told _for once_, Tatiana."

Luke's eyes widened slightly as he glanced between the two as Tatiana gave him The Look again and he felt himself groan inwardly realizing he'd made a poor choice in words.

"Fine," she finally replied through clenched teeth, rage dripping from the word as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car without another word.

Sylar sighed in exhaustion at the fight he knew was coming once they were behind closed doors. She had a temper like no other woman he'd met, and it was something he loved _and_ hated about her. Luke glanced around before cautiously unbuckling his own belt and slowly getting out of the car as Tatiana marched angrily toward the hotel entrance.

"Boy, you're askin' for it, aren't you, Gabriel?" Sylar muttered to himself before climbing out of the car himself and heading after his woman, Luke hurrying to catch up and walk with him.

"I think she's mad," Luke noticed as Tatiana stopped next to the door and tapped her foot as she crossed her arms over her chest and Sylar glanced at Luke with a blank stare.

"Well, _thank you_ Scooby Doo," he snapped then felt around his pockets but snapped his fingers as they reached the door. "Darn! I don't have any Scooby Snacks for you."

Luke only glared at the man who smirked, sarcastically then both man turned to Tatiana who only gritted her teeth, waiting for one of them to open the door. Luke swallowed, noticeably at the rage in her emerald green eyes as she glared at Sylar who only stepped toward the door and opened it, lifting a hand to entreat her to go first, which she did, flipping her shoulder length hair into is face as she passed him. Sylar flinched against the whip of her hair, his eyes shut and he stood for a moment before sighing in exasperation again and following her in, Luke right behind him.

The hotel was definitely not the Ritz, but it wasn't a complete dump, either. It was cozy more than anything, and Sylar was sure that the homey feel to it would at least make Tatiana smile just a bit, but she held a straight face as the three headed toward the front desk and the clerk smiled widely.

"How can I help you folks?" she asked as Sylar leaned on the counter with a charming smile, Tatiana on one side and Luke on the other.

"How ya doin,' doll?" the villain smirked with a slight and sudden Brooklyn accent. "Me and my friends are dog tired. Think we could book a room for the night?"

He pulled a couple of hundreds he'd stashed away from his pocket and placed them on the counter.

"Of course!" the girl giggled, obviously taken by his looks and the money, and it only made Tatiana's burning gaze bore into the side of Sylar's head even hotter. He could tell he was gonna get it when they got to the room. "One room for all three of you?"

"Two rooms, actually," Sylar corrected. "Give the kid one across the hall, if ya wouldn't mind, sweetheart?"

"Sure thing," the girl chirped, slightly disappointed as she glanced to Tatiana, and started typing at her computer. "Name?"

Sylar hesitated before replying, "Luke York."

Luke and Tatiana both glanced at him before the teen yawned, looking away to tuck his hand into his pockets and the blonde looked away as she set her jaw.

"Smoking or non-smoking?"

"Non, please, doll."

Sylar looked away from the girl as she started typing at her computer again and tried to silently make up with Tatiana by lifting a hand to her still crossed arms but she jerked away from his hand.

_This isn't gonna last __all__ night_," he assured himself. _It __can't__. She can't keep away from me that long._

"Alright," the desk clerk murmured before handing them two card keys. "Rooms 304 and 305 on the second floor."

"Thanks," Sylar grinned charmingly, taking the key cards and handing one to Luke before shoving his other hand into his pocket to pull out another hundred dollar bill and pressed it in the hand of the desk clerk, leaning close to murmur, "For bein' such a sweet thing, doll."

The desk clerk blushed and her eyes widened as she stared at the hundred while the three walked toward the elevator. He knew he was just digging a bigger hole for himself with Tatiana, but he'd charmed his way through everything else, and she knew it. She never _really_ liked it, but she knew it. But he knew he'd just made her anger for him that much worse by relying on his usual routine.

Once they all came out of the elevator, Tatiana snatched the key card from Sylar's hand and stomped down the hall to the room, opened the door and slammed it shut as the men slowly followed behind.

"I feel kinda sorry for you, man," Luke said, shaking his head slightly and Sylar only glared at him. He was too tired and too worried about what his girl had in store for him to be the smart ass he usually was.

"Get some sleep," he muttered, marching down the hall. "One of us will come get you in the morning when we're ready to leave."

"Think I can get room service?" Luke asked as they came to the rooms.

"No," Sylar snapped back. "And try not to melt anything in there, alright? I don't wanna have to pay for the mess _you_ leave. It's bad enough I gotta pay for you to _sleep_ here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Luke retorted, opening the door to his room and shutting it behind him before Sylar could think to do anything about the boy's attitude.

Sylar sighed in exhaustion and gripped the door handle to let himself in but it didn't budge. Let the punishment begin. He sighed again and gently rapped on the door, leaning sideways against it.

"Tatiana," he called. "Let me in, baby."

"Go sleep on the roof," she muttered from inside the room, and his sensitive hearing picked it up, making him sigh again as he leaned his head on the door frame.

"I rescued you from Homeland Security," he reminded her. "The _least_ you can do is let me in."

"Go away!" she shouted, followed by a crash against the door. He didn't know what she had thrown, if anything, but it sounded like glass.

_And I was worried about the __kid__ makin' a mess_, he muttered, inwardly.

Having enough of being Mr. Nice-Guy, Sylar lifted a hand as blue lightening streamed around his fingers and palm and aimed it at the handle. The blue lightening shorted the mechanism used to lock the door and he opened it with ease. Something was flung at his head and he quickly lifted a hand to stop it mid-air. Sylar lifted a brow of wonder at the remote floating in front of him then looked down at the floor to find himself standing in a pile of broken vase and fake flowers before looking back at Tatiana who sat on the bed, staring at him with a burning gaze.

"You really think you could try to kill me with a remote?" he wondered jokingly, trying to lighten the mood as he let the thing fall to the floor and walked toward the bed.

"That was a prelude to my shields," she growled, shuffling to sit on the edge of the bed as she lifted her hands but Sylar was quickly and shot a hand up to make her lower hers to the bed. She suddenly straightened as he lifted both hands and she was moved by some invisible force to shift and lay down on the mattress.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered as he came toward her, lowering his hands but still able to control her.

"A lot of people have been calling me that lately," he noticed as he bent over her to support his hands on either side of her, their faces inches away from each other. "You're mad at me."

"No shit, Sherlock," the blonde retorted, squirming to be free of the puppetry control, but it did no good. "You sit there and tell me to keep my mouth shut and when I ask a simple question you reprimand me like a child. Then you sit there and flirt with that slut of a desk clerk with your money and charm! Of _course_ I'm mad at you! If the kid hadn't been there I would've chopped your freakin' head off!"

"You're so cute when you're angry, babe," Sylar smirked, deviously as he leaned toward her face. "Your face gets all red and your lower lip kind of trembles. Damn, you turn me on, you know that?"

"Shove it, Sylar," she growled, making him pull back and glare at her. She only called him Sylar when he wasn't her favorite person, and right now, he was her _least_. "You're not getting _anything_ from me after those stunts you pulled."

"_Me_?" he snapped, shoving off the bed and standing next to it to stare wide eyes filled with anger and shock at her. "What about _you_? You took off to find this sleaze bag yourself, and where did it get you? Kidnapped! You should be jumping my bones for saving your ass when I did, otherwise who _knows_ what could have happened to you?" He leaned over her again as she glared at him indignantly. "Do you know how worried I was when I found your father unconscious in his apartment and _you_ weren't there?"

"What the hell'd you go _there_ for?" Tatiana retorted. "He _hates_ you!"

"I knew you'd go there first, Ana," Sylar snapped. "When are you gonna realize I know you too well?"

The blonde glared at him for another moment before looking away from him and he gave a slight sigh as he crawled onto the bed on all fours to hover above her, releasing his hold on her as well, but she didn't move.

"You know I can't lose you, right?" he murmured against her ear, nuzzling it slightly before kissing her ear lobe and trailing his lips to her neck. He held back a smirk when he heard her sigh in ecstasy. "I don't have anyone else. You're the only one who's stuck with me this long."

She began breathing heavily as his mouth gently caressed her neck, moving strands of her short hair out of the way with his nose when needed before continuing. Unable to stop herself she lifted her hands and gently tugged on his jacket to pull him fully onto her. This time he smiled against her skin as he lowered himself onto her, not wanting to crush her as her hands ran over his chest and shoulder to thread through his thick black hair, pulling his face closer to her neck.

"I love you, Gabriel," she whispered as his hands ran to her thighs and lifted one of her legs around his waist.

"I love you, too, baby," he breathed against her neck and using his telekinesis to lock the door to their room and shut off the lights.

Neither one of them noticed the view of a building outside their window, and a man with a long scoped rifle sitting on the roof of it, watching them through his scope for a moment before lowering the rifle, blonde hair flipping in the breeze, his green eyes intense with determination.

"Why did she have to pick _him_?" Garret growled to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** having the fan made trailer as a guide helps...maybe i should right more fics inspired by videos. lol! reviews?


	7. Wake Up Call

**A/N:** next chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Wake Up Call**_

Light flooded into the hotel room through the window next to the bed, morning light shining down on the couple tangled in the beige sheets. Sylar held Tatiana around the waist with one arm from behind, his face buried in her mess of blonde hair so that his breath fanned the nape of her neck. Tatiana sighed tiredly, shifting from one side to the other to face him and snuggle her head under his chin as both his strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer still. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced up at Sylar's peacefully sleeping face before closing them again and grinning as she stretched against him. Sylar smiled at feeling her stretch, but didn't open his eyes as she buried her face in his chest again, her arms slipping around him.

"Gabe," she sang, hugging him tightly. "You're smiling."

"You bet your sweet ass I am," he mumbled sleepily, making her giggle before pulling the arm around her up to look at his watch for the time. "Tell me it's midnight and I'll believe you, despite that glaring sun shining into our Love Chamber."

"It's _eight_ o'clock, and I thought our Love Chamber was at home?" she grinned, moving his arm away from her to roll onto her back, but he threw his arm back around her.

"Our Love Chamber is wherever we have sex," he grumbled, shifting so that half of his body was on top of her, their legs tangling under the sheets. "I don't wanna get up yet."

"_You_ were the one who didn't wanna stop for the night!" she reminded him, trying to push him off of her. "Now you don't wanna _leave_? Don't you take out this guy that's stalking me?"

"After ten o'clock," he grumbled, effectively pinning her to the bed, effortlessly and making her sigh in defeat as she stopped trying to push him away and let her arms flop down as she rolled her eyes.

"How about you sleep in till room service gets here?" Tatiana complied, placing a hand on his back and tracing circles on it, making him groan in approval.

"How about we give the kid money for room service and _you_ stay in bed with me till he brings it over?" Sylar retorted, lifting his head enough to find her neck and begin sucking on it.

"You want him to see us like this?" the blonde moaned, her arms slipping around his neck to run her hands through his already tousled hair. He groaned in disappointment and arousal as her fingers massaged his scalp.

"Just leave him be for a while then," he growled against her neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin behind her earlobe and making her give a small moan as she pulled him closer. "Why don't we have a bit of fun before breakfast, huh, baby?"

Tatiana sighed in response and gave a smirk when Sylar ran his tongue up her neck, slowly.

"Gabe, stop," she murmured, reluctantly. "We'll have all the time in the world to do all _kinds_ of naughty things after we take care of our little problem."

"Don't remind me about that sleaze bag," he growled against her skin.

"Sorry, babe," she sighed, her hands running to his chest to push him away so that he was hovering above her, his arms supporting him. "We gotta hit the road."

"Fine," he groaned, rolling off of her and watching her with hungry eyes as she picked up his shirt from the floor to put it on and she sat on the edge of the bed, picking up the phone and dialing a number. Sylar shifted toward her, sitting up and pulling the collar of the shirt down a touch so he could press wet kisses to her neck and shoulder, making her smile.

"I'd like to order room service, please," she spoke into the phone. "For this room and for 305 across the hall."

"Tatiana-!"

The blonde raised her hand to silence him and he sneered, but kept quiet.

"Yes, include it with the cost of the room," she nodded, making Sylar growl in displeasure as he sat back and rolled onto his side, his back facing her before she thanked the person on the phone and hung up. She turned and smiled at his back in amusement before turning to shuffle toward him in her knees and collapse across him on her stomach, making them both grunt before she giggled.

"Damn woman!" Sylar growled as she sat up with a grin and he sat up to face her. "What are you tryin' to do? Break my ribs?"

"Maybe," she retorted. She suddenly frowned, straightening and looking to the window, a chill running up her spine.

"What is it?" Sylar asked, looking to the window.

"A Special," she replied, unmoving.

The glass of the window shattered and Tatiana ducked, scrambling off the bed opposite the window for cover and Sylar fell back onto the mattress, a bullet in his head. The blonde waited for a moment before she chanced peeking up over the top of the bed, her stomach churning at seeing Sylar's unmoving body, even though she knew he'd be up again any moment. She shot her gaze outside the window to see the glint of a rifle's scope on the roof of the building outside before her eyes shot back to Sylar as he groaned and stirred.

"I _really_ hate dying," he muttered, starting to sit up.

"Stay down!" Tatiana hissed, making him frown at her, the bullet in his head slipping out of his wounded temple, leaving only a small trail of blood on his forehead.

"What for?" Sylar retorted.

"Because the guy's got a rifle, idiot!" she hissed again and Sylar only rolled his eyes as he looked to the window.

This time, they _heard_ the report of the rifle, but Sylar quickly lifted his hand and the bullet stopped in front of it as Tatiana slowly stood to get a better look at whoever was shooting at them.

"Shall I turn it on him?" Sylar smirked, his fingers curling as the bullet turned to face the window and he began to take aim.

"No! Stop!" Tatiana cried, lunged forward and grabbing his raised arm to pull it down, and the bullet fell to the floor. "It's dad!"

Another shot rang out and Sylar raised his other hand but a clear film suddenly covered his entire body an inch from touching him just as the bullet hit, making it ricochet off of him. He frowned and looked to Tatiana as she only pulled him off the bed and toward the floor, the clear film around her as well.

"Put on some pants!" she snapped as she shot to her feet and lifted both hands toward the window, sending a Shield Pulse toward the shooter and moved her hands as if gathering the air to make the pulse wrap around him. In case he was thrown too hard, the shield would protect him from a fall or the tumble across the roof.

"Why the hell is your dad shooting at us?" Sylar spat, limping to put on his pants as the shield around him fell and Tatiana watched out the window as the shooter was thrown back.

"He's not shooting at _me_," she replied, her shield dropping as she began dressing, pulling off his shirt and tossing it at him. "He's shooting at _you_, and _hit_ you!"

"Yeah, no shit!" he snapped, catching his shirt and getting dressed as well. "Guess we're _skipping_ breakfast?"

"Duh," Tatiana retorted, pulling on her boots and jacket.

Another shot rang out and Tatiana lifted a hand next to her head, her palm facing her, causing a shield to form just in time to ricochet the bullet off of it.

"_That_, wasn't dad," she stated, and looked to the window again, as did Sylar. A man in black was aiming Garrett's rifle at them from the roof. "_That_ would be one of Nathan's goons."

"Crap," Sylar grumbled, grabbing Tatiana's hand and dragging her toward the door as it opened on its own then slammed shut behind them. He pounded a fist on Luke's door, shouting, "Hey! Melt Boy! Get up and out here!"

A scream, which was quickly smothered, sounded down the hall, catching their attention and Sylar didn't hesitate to shoot a bolt of blue lightening at the mechanism on the door to open it and hurried inside, pulling Tatiana in as well and slamming the door shut behind them.

"What the hell-?"

"Shut up!" Sylar growled, cutting Luke's outburst off and staying next to the door to use his sensitive hearing in order to find out what was going down on the opposite side of the door.

"What the hell's goin' on, Ana?" Luke asked her as they both stood next to the bed, the boy pulling on his shoes. Sylar gave a slight frown before turning a glare to Luke and standing tall as the teen froze, staring wide eyes at him.

"What did you call her?" he ground out as Tatiana glanced between the two and instinctively stepped partially between them.

"I…" Luke trailed off, swallowing before he replied. "I called her 'Ana'."

Sylar stalked toward him, sending Tatiana into action. She stepped fully between them, but Sylar lifted a hand and used his Puppetry to move her out of the way so that he could stand directly in front of Luke and grip his collar with a fist to bring him closer and glared at him.

"_Nobody_ calls her that but _me_," Sylar ground out. "Got that, twerp?"

"Gabriel," Tatiana called. "Not now! We've got Homeland Security on our asses!"

Sylar shoved Luke away and released Tatiana to grab her hand and pull her to the window of his room just as someone began pounding on the door.

"Come on, ya pain in the ass!" Sylar snarled, lifting a hand to the window to shatter the glass with his telekinesis and Luke hurried after the two as they stopped at the window. Sylar pulled Tatiana in front of the window and grabbed Luke's collar to pull him next to her as the pounding continued and he ordered, "Alright, Blondie, make your flying saucer and get yourself and the kid outta here. I'll hold them off."

"Gabriel, I'm _not_ leaving without you," Tatiana argued, grabbing his arm in both of hers but he gently pulled his arm from her grip.

"I'll be right behind you," he promised, urging her closer to the window. "I'l meet you in the alley behind this hotel when I'm done. Get in the air, already!"

"Gabe-!"

"Dammit, woman, _go_!" Sylar boomed, making her wince before she pointed to the ground, twirling her finger and forming a flat shield at her feet as he faced the door.

She pulled Luke onto the shield as she stepped onto it herself and they floated out the window, ducking to avoid hitting their heads. Tatiana heard the door slam open and shouting, but she continued out of the room with Luke clutching to her arm.

"Bring it on, jerks," Sylar smirked, flexing his fingers as he gave the men that charged into the room his famous glare. "I'm _ready_ for you."

* * *

_One hour later..._

Tatiana paced in the alley behind the hotel as Luke leaned back on a wall, melting pieces of trash he happened to find.

"It's been an hour! Where _is_ he?" she ground out, not stopping in her pacing.

"He can't die, right?" Luke recalled, melting a Styrofoam cup and smirking.

"No, but he _can_ be taken hostage," she reminded him, stopping only to start tapping a foot in impatience as she crossed her arms over her chest and Luke scoffed, making her shoot her emerald gaze at him.

"He's too bad ass to be taken hostage," he assured her. "He'll be here any minute." He stepped toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder to rub it slightly. "Don't worry your pretty little head."

"Don't touch me," she ordered, flatly as she lifted a hand to swat his hand away and he pulled it back. "And he may be a bad ass, but I still worry about him."

"Wow, you really like the guy, don't you?" Luke smirked.

"I _love_ him," Tatiana corrected, hugging herself and looking away from him as her foot ceased tapping. "I don't like what he _does_, but under his…_evil_ exterior, he's really a nice guy. He's just…misguided."

"I thought you were gonna say crazy," Luke scoffed, but that earned him a slight shield pulse from her to shove him against the wall and she lifted a finger to point it on one side of him and form a shield across his chest as her finger slowly moved through the air to form it. She stepped closer as he stared at her in wide-eyed confusion.

"Now you listen to me, kid," she ground out, standing an inch away from him. "He's _not_ crazy, but he _does_ have a bit of a temper, as I'm sure you've noticed. Just like _I_ have a bit of a temper, as demonstrated by this display. I suggest you not touch me, or call me Ana, or even _try_ to get to know me better, because Sylar is pretty possessive. I'm _his_ girl, and he'll stress that point if he has to kill you, and he will _not_ hesitate, do you understand?"

Luke nodded vigorously and Tatiana lowered her hand along with her shields and he fell to the ground with a grunt as she stepped away to pace again.

"Why does everybody keep shoving me against things?" he muttered as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Because you keep being annoying," she replied, pacing a few more steps before she stopped and looked to the sky. "Gabriel, where are you?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sylar fell face first onto the floor of the hotel room, unconscious and twitching slightly from the taser hits that were still in his back. One of the men in black spoke to someone on a walkie-talkie as a few more crowded around Sylar, his wounds healing, but his face and clothes caked with blood from fighting.

"What do we do with him?" one of the men hovering over Sylar asked just as the other agent lowered the talkie.

"Senator Petrelli wants us to take him to The Hole," the agent replied.

"Oh, I feel _sorry_ for him," one of the other men chuckled and leaned toward Sylar's ear to murmur, "You won't _believe_ who we've got in there for ya."

* * *

**A/N:** i've always thought Sylar was just misguided. he wasn't _pure_ evil, cause i mean, come on. he only killed Specials for their powers, and in the first season he seemed _very_ concerned that he was gonna blow up and kill people. he's a contradiction of himself, i guess you'd say. he cares, but at the same time, if it doesn't effect him directly, he doesn't. he's complicated, but that's why we love him. anyway. that's _my_ opinion. reviews?


	8. The Hole

**A/N:** woo! i was on a freakin' roll! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Hole**_

"Something's wrong," Tatiana murmured, her arms crossed over her chest as Luke leaned back on one end of the alley. "He should have been here by now. One hour is plenty of time to take those guys out. An hour is just lack of faith."

Coming to a decision she pointed to the ground and traced a circle to form a flat shield at her feet.

"Hop on, kid," she ordered, stepping onto the saucer and Luke hurried toward her as the saucer started to float away with her on it.

He jumped on, Tatiana catching his arm before he almost fell off and they zoomed toward the room they'd left Sylar in. They stopped in front of the window they'd left through and Tatiana's eyes widened in shock as they both ducked, the saucer they were standing on gliding them through the window and into the room. They both landed on their feet when the saucer disappeared and began walking around the devastated room.

"Well, they certainly made a mess, didn't they?" Luke blurted, picking up a piece of glass and tossing it somewhere. Tatiana said nothing as she stepped toward the bedroom and looked inside. She marched in with sudden determination and bent over next to the bed.

"Luke!" she shouted, causing him to jump with a start and head toward her voice. Once in the room he watched her stand tall again, pulling an unconscious man by the sleeves of his bullet proof vest and shoving him onto the bed with incredible strength he had no idea she possessed. "Get over here and put your hand on his!"

Without hesitation Luke stepped toward the bed and gripped the man's hand, waiting for orders.

"Use your power," she snapped, still gripping the man's vest and staring at his unconscious face. "Just until he wakes up." When Luke hesitated she turned a burning glare at him and snarled, "Do it!"

Luke gripped the man's hand a little tighter, using his melting ability and the man screamed in agony as he awoke. Tatiana gripped Luke's wrist and pulled him away from the man's hand then lifted one of her own and twirled a finger in the air, creating a small, flat shield above it. She twisted her wrist, and the saucer started spinning extremely fast and she turned her hand to point the spinning blade at the man's neck as he stared at it in terror.

"Where did they take him?" she ground out, rage burning in her emerald eyes as Luke swallowed hard and took a step back.

"Who?" the man's voice cracked and Tatiana moved her blade a little closer to his neck, making him cry out in horror.

"You know who, jack ass!" she snarled. "Where did your buddies take him?"

"The Hole."

All three in the room turned their gazes to the bedroom door as Tatiana's saucer disappeared and she shoved the man she was holding onto away as she stood tall and turned to face the man in the doorway, rage still boiling her blood.

"If _you_ hadn't started shooting at him, none of _this_ would have happened!" Tatiana snarled at him as Luke shot his gaze between the two.

"I _guarantee_ you it would've happened eventually," Garrett replied, adjusting his rifle on his shoulder. "That's what happens when you get involved with a man as big as a Senator then _dump_ him as soon as you find a Bad Boy to hook up with."

"Gabriel and I are not just 'hooking up' and _you_ know it!" Tatiana shot back.

"Doesn't mean I have to _like_ it!" Garrett boomed and Tatiana only turned back to the man on the bed, gripping his collar again to pull him to his feet, their faces inches apart.

"Where's the Hole?" she shouted, shaking the man slightly, making his head bob on his shoulders slightly.

"Manhattan," he replied in a raw voice and Tatiana shoved him away again before turning back to the bedroom door and shoving past Garrett.

"Come on, Luke," she called, and the teen headed after her, squeezing past Garrett who turned to face her.

"I'm coming with you, Tatiana," he called, making her stop and whirl on him, striding toward him to stand an inch from his face.

"No you're _not_," she ground out. "You shot at the man I love. That is unforgivable."

"He can't _die_, Ana," Garrett reminded her, sarcastically.

"No, but you sure _tried_, didn't you?" Tatiana shot back then turned away again toward the window, forming another saucer to stand on and waving Luke toward her. "Come on, kid. We're headed for Manhattan."

"And how are you gonna find him, Tatiana?" Garrett called as they floated out the window, ducking through it.

"With_out_ your help!" she retorted as they soared into the air, leaving Garrett to stare out in anger.

"You think you know where it is?" Luke asked her as they continued through the air and she didn't look at him as she gave a slight nod.

"He _showed_ it to me."

* * *

_New York City-The Hole..._

Sylar groaned as he awoke to find himself being dragged by his arms down a white, sterile hallway and frowned. His head was splitting, and his vision was a bit out of focus, so he couldn't really see a low of his surroundings. All he knew was that the floor was smooth, the lights were bright, and it smelled like bleach, the latter two making his head split open a little more.

The sound of a huge metal door opening didn't help either. He was suddenly flying through the air and hit a concrete floor, rolling deeper into darkness as the door slammed shut. He groaned again and tried to sit up, but found himself a little sore, which thankfully was starting to clear up thanks to his regeneration ability. His headache was starting to lessen as well, making him sigh in relief as he sat up.

Chains rattling in the dark caught his attention and he looked ahead, deeper into the room to find the source. More rattling sounded, followed by heavy breathing, and he made out a silhouette in the dim light provided by the window in the door behind him. He stood, preparing for anything…but what was actually in front of him.

"_You_…"

The one word and the voice growling it out behind it sent a cold chill down his spine as Sylar's eyes focused to identify the slight, blonde woman in front of him, chains trailing from her wrists to the floor, blue streams of electricity flowing around her hands.

"Elle?" he frowned, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him.

"I will _kill_ you, you son of a _bitch_!" she screamed, thrusting her hands toward him and the blue electricity from her hands shot at him, throwing him back against the door and burning his flesh and clothes in the process. She allowed the lightening to die and he fell to the floor with a grunt, leaning back against the door. His regeneration power kicked in again, and soon, he was back on his feet, trying to catch his breath.

"The next person that calls me that…" he panted, "I'm gonna kill 'em."

Elle didn't say a word before thrusting her hands toward him again and tearing his flesh to pieces with her blue lightening, causing him to scream out in pain.

"You _tricked_ me!" she screamed over _his_ screams, still shooting lightening at him. "You _humiliated _me! You took my power and _left_ me on that damn beach where we met! I was _half naked_!"

She pulled back, the lightening dying down and she watched Sylar's lifeless, smoking body fall to the floor. A moment passed before he groaned in pain and shifted to stand on all fours, somehow, only his pants surviving the electric shock treatment he was getting.

"Elle," he groaned, looking up at her with a huff of exhaustion before continuing. "You should consider yourself _lucky_. I didn't _kill_ you to take your power like I _usually_ do. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"The coast guard took me to _jail_!" Elle screamed, stomping one of her bare feet in rage, the only clothes she wore being a scrub shirt and scrub shorts. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was sweating from the heat encased in the concrete box they called a room. "It was lucky for _me_ that Nathan came along and helped me out, until he stuck me here-!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Sylar cut in, standing and stepping toward her before asking, "Nathan _Petrelli_? _That_ Nathan?"

"Why do you care about _that_?" Elle snarled. "Yes, _that_ Nathan! And I swear, if I get outta here, after I kill _you_, I'm gonna kill _him_!"

"I can't _die_, remember?" Sylar smirked, arrogantly.

Big mistake. Elle wound up and hit him again with her lightening, sending him flying across the room again. This time he was directed up and hit the ceiling before he fell to the floor, face first. Groaning in pain he tried to lift himself up only to have himself thrown back toward the door by the lightening. He leaned back against the door again, panting from the exertion of being in pain and screaming but he didn't get up this time.

_Well, this is gonna be fun_, he thought. _I'm in a concrete box with my lightening-throwing ex-girlfriend. How the __hell__ am I getting outta this __one?_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Tatiana swallowed as she felt a pain stab her in the gut as she and Luke walked through the moonlit streets of New Orleans. She knew Sylar was in trouble, and she could fell it through the stabbing pain in her gut that he was being hurt, possibly tortured. For what purpose she had no idea, but she didn't care. If she could get to him, and help him, she'd be just fine.

"I can't believe we made good time on your little shield, saucer, thing," Luke commended in awe. "The view was pretty awesome, too!"

"Glad you liked it," she muttered, hearing him but not paying too much attention as she kept on guard and looking for a hotel.

"I mean, I thought flying on a _plane_ was awesome, but _that_ was incredible!"

"Uh-huh."

"I haven't really done a lot since I discovered my ability. And it's not even that _great_ of an ability. You and Sylar make me jealous, ya know? You guys have these really _awesome_ powers that-"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The teen complied as Tatiana led him toward a building with a huge red sign that read 'Motel' the 'T' flickering from lack of proper electric current in its wiring. The two peeked through the door to see a sleeping doorman and Tatiana waved Luke in to follow her. The two slowly and silently made their way past him and up the stairs in search of an empty room for the night. Once they found one that was luckily unlocked they ducked in and Tatiana leaned against the door with a sigh of relief.

"Alright, kid," she began, stripping off her jacket. "You take the bed, _I'll_ take the couch."

"Nope," Luke chirped, shaking his head and making Tatiana look at him with an incredulous frown. "Sylar would _kill_ me if I made _you_ sleep on the couch." He stepped toward her and urged her toward the bed, instructing, "_You_ take the bed, _I'll_ take the couch."

Tatiana stared at him in surprise before realizing he was right and she plopped herself onto the couch to pull off her shoes and lay back with a comfortable sigh as Luke fluffed some pillows and cushions on the couch.

"I mean, he _can't_ kill me," the teen began again. "_I'm_ the one who knows a bit about Nathan's schedule. And besides, if he killed me, there'd be nobody to protect _you_ when he's gone. Not that you need protecting, but-"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N:** ooh, the ex girlfriend, and Luke surprisingly a gentleman. lol! well, its turnin out to be a bit more dramatic than funny, but i'm tryin to make it funny. reviews?


	9. Storming Genotech

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Storming Genotech**_

"So this is it, huh?" Luke wondered as he and Tatiana stared up at the tall building in front of them.

"Yup," she nodded, looking at the same building.

"Doesn't seem like a hole," he observed.

"Looks can be deceiving, kid," she replied, looking toward the glass door leading into the building and starting toward it. "Remember _that_, if nothing else."

"Hey, wait up!" he called, hurrying after her as she shoved the door open and marched toward the semi-circular desk with a woman in a blue pants suit behind it who smiled brightly when she caught sight of the two.

"Welcome to Genotech," the girl smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"You can wipe that smile off your face and tell me what's in your basement," Tatiana smirked, leaning an arm on the desk and gazing coldly at the girl as her smile dropped and her eyes widened. "Chop, chop, sweetheart. I don't have all day."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," the girl replied, straightening her chair and turning to work on her computer.

"Well, let me break it down for you," Tatiana nodded, leaning over and gripping the girl's hand to pull her closer to her face. "This bogus genetic facility is funded by none other than Senator Nathan Petrelli, right? So _that_ means, he's got a dirty little secret in the basement. And don't _tell_ me there's no basement, because I've seen it, sister. Albeit I was blindfolded when I was led down there, but that's beside the point. So, are you gonna shut your mouth and lead me to the door, or do I have to slap you silly to get you to do it?"

The girl stared in terror at Tatiana for a moment before Luke strode up to the desk and leaned on it with one arm as he looked around the lobby.

"I'd do it, if I were _you_, lady," he murmured before looking over his shoulder at her as she swallowed hard and met Tatiana's cold, emerald gaze.

"Th-That way," the girl sputtered, pointing to her left, the hallway closer to Luke's side and he and Tatiana glanced there before she continued, "Head all the way down the stairs and you'll come to a door that says 'Restricted'."

"Thank you," Tatiana nodded with a smile, shoving her hand away before turning to head in the direction the girl had pointed them in, not noticing her slip a hand under the desk as they walked away.

"Alright, kid, listen up," she said as they turned down the hall, both marching toward the stairs they were met with and heading down. "I'm gonna barrel through and I want _you_ to cover me. Got it?"

"I don't understand," Luke replied honestly and Tatiana sighed in exasperation as they stopped before heading down the stairs.

"Just stick with me and watch my back," she explained. "Take out anybody that tries to sneak up behind me, ok?"

"Oh!" Luke chirped as she hurried down the stairs and he went after her. "Got it!"

Their trip down the stairs seemed to take a long time, and once they reached the bottom, they were met with a door and more stairs. Tatiana hurried down the stairs making Luke frown, but he followed. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the next flight and sucked her tongue.

"What am I doing?" she muttered, pointing down and forming a flat shield at her feet before grabbing Luke's collar and pulling him onto it before sailing down the stairs, the lights dimming darker and darker the farther down they glided. They finally reached a door the read Restricted in big red letters and the shield disappeared to let them land on their feet in front of it.

"You sure about this?" Luke asked, and Tatiana only nodded as she lifted a hand and formed a small shield, twisting her wrist to send it into a rapid spin and angled it to fit it between the door and its frame to slice the lock that held it shut. She stepped back and kicked it open to find a dark hall with a red strobe light going on the ceiling.

"Apparently, they've been alerted to our presence," Tatiana guessed before stepping cautiously into the hall. "Watch yourself, kid. We're not alone."

Chills ran up her spine and she sensed the presence of not just one or two, but _several_ Specials, lining the halls all the way to the end. She wished she could harness her power enough to weed out Sylar's presence, but she hadn't and she was kicking herself for not practicing the way Sylar had told her to. Tatiana slowly stepped down the hall, Luke following her as the strobe light still ran and lit their path rhythmically. So far the coast was clear.

"Nothing ahead," she whispered, her voice slightly echoing down the hall. "Anybody behind us?"

"Nope," he chirped.

A shout of rage and a thump made her frown as they both froze and shot their gazes down the hall, not daring to make a sound. There was another thump that was followed by a grunt and Tatiana sucked in a breath.

"Gabriel…" she breathed before running down the hall toward the continued thumping, Luke racing after her.

She stopped at the door where the sounds were coming from and sensed two Specials on the other side of the door and formed another small shield to slice the lock on the door before stepping aside. The door swung open and blue lightening embracing a body emerged from inside the room, the body hitting the other end of the hall. Tatiana lifted an arm to shield her eyes from the sudden bright light before it died and she turned to the figure that had been incased in lightening.

"Gabe!" she gasped, running toward Sylar as he sat slumped back against the wall and Luke glanced around before peeking into the room Sylar had been thrown out of. Tatiana knelt next to him and took his face into her hands to look force his tired gaze toward hers. "Gabriel! Look at me! It's your Ana! Look at me!"

"Quit yelling, already," he groaned, making her freeze as his eyes slowly opened and he gave a smirk. "I'm alright, ok? I can't die."

She sighed in relief and threw her arms around his neck to hug him tightly, his arms slipping around her as well before she pulled away and stood to help him up.

"We gotta get outta here," she urged they both stood and were about to head down the hall before they heard a scream and two metallic clangs. Tatiana frowned into the room as Luke hurried out and she asked, "What is that?"

"We might wanna hurry," Sylar suggested, taking Tatiana's hand and she frowned at him in wonder as he started pulling her away. "Hell hath no fury and all that."

"What are you-?" Tatiana cut herself off in realization as he only started dragging her back down the hall, Luke bringing up the rear and she started punching Sylar's arm, but he ignored it. "You bastard! That was an ex-girlfriend, wasn't it? What'd you do to this one? Kill a relative of hers?"

"Well, yeah," he muttered, almost to the door. "But our break up wasn't a great one."

"You took her power, didn't you?" she guessed, flatly.

"Yeah," he sighed in exasperation.

"Freeze!"

The three stopped and looked toward the door to see security filing through it, their guns trained on them.

"Luke," Tatiana sang with a smirk and he stepped around the couple as Sylar frowned at her but she only smirked as Luke lifted a hand toward them. The barrels of their guns melted and Sylar gave a smirk as well.

"Kid's gettin' good," he complimented.

"_Sylar!_"

"Yup, hell hath no damn fury like a woman scorned, idiot," Tatiana snapped at Sylar before the three ducked just as Elle sent blue lightening bolts at them from behind.

She hit the security guards, sending them screaming in agony to the floor and the three scrambled to their feet to run for the door. Once back in the hall they slammed the door shut and Sylar held it closed as Luke used his power to melt the lock to the frame.

"Alright, now let's get outta here," Sylar smirked, pulling on Tatiana's hand to pull her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, their faces inches apart as he murmured, "Alright Ms Lane, where shall Clark Kent fly you to today?"

"You might wanna bring Superboy with us," the blonde reminded him just before there was a loud banging on the other side of the door.

Sylar sighed and gripped Luke's arm to pull him closer and they literally flew up the stairway. Once at the top of the last flight of stairs, Sylar touched down and let go of his passengers before turning to Luke and holding out a hand.

"Give me your sweat jacket," he ordered and Luke glanced down at himself, but started stripping off his jacket and handed it to Sylar as the man noticed Tatiana give a slight pout. "I know, you like seeing my exposed, muscular self, but there's a time and a place for everything, babe."

"This coming from the man who wanted to get me naked at a rock concert he snuck us into," Tatiana retorted as he pulled on and zipped up Luke's jacket. The teen wore his clothes baggy, so the jacket, though a little snug, fit Sylar's form.

"That was a proper time and place," Sylar retorted with a smirk before gripping her hand and pulling her toward the exit, where two security guards were ready to meet them as Luke hurried behind them.

"Freeze!" the guards shouted, lifting their guns and cocking them.

"I really don't have time for this," Sylar groaned, lifting a hand and sending one man flying in one direction, the second flying in another.

He faced his palm toward the glass door and it shattered, setting off a loud, annoying alarm in the building as the three ran out of the building. Sylar threw his arm around Tatiana's waist to pull her close then sneered at Luke's back before sliding his other arm around the teen's chest and launching into the air.

"We'll spend the night somewhere before heading to DC," Sylar suggested as he glanced from the air to find a place to land.

"Why don't we just fly to DC right now?" Luke wondered, looking over his shoulder at the man and Tatiana looked to Sylar as well.

"Because I can't carry your ass forever, kid," Sylar snapped, but Tatiana knew the real reason just by looking at him.

Sylar's eyes started fluttering shut for a moment before he shot them open again and Tatiana lifted the hand that rested on his shoulder to stroke his mussed hair soothingly, making him smirk before his eyes shut again. The three began falling and Luke instantly began panicking as Tatiana only gripped his collar in one hand and Sylar's hand in the other. A flat shield formed below them and when they landed on it, it flexed to catch them gently before flattening out again.

"Stay down," Tatiana instructed Luke as she shifted to be between the two men then stood, her hands at her sides with her fingers spread. "I'll find a hotel we can stay in. You keep Gabriel from sliding of this shield if I have to do some fancy flying, ok?"

"Sure," Luke nodded, lying on his back and lifting his hands to cradle his head in his palms. "Nothin' like traveling on a flying saucer."

"I liken it to sex with a serial killer," Tatiana smirked and Luke shot wide eyes at her with a slight blush as she only looked ahead and growled, "Dangerous."

"You look kinda like him, ya know?" he observed, making her glance at him in wonder. "Like when we were going to rescue him, you had that crazy look in your eye that looked a _lot_ like the one he gets."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "The only difference is I don't _kill_ after I give that look."

"Got that right," Luke scoffed as well, looking back up at the clouds as they passed at high speed. "I like that about you though."

"Don't say that too loud," Tatiana smiled. "He'll think you're hitting on me."

"Maybe I am," Luke shrugged.

"If I wasn't so damn tired I'd kill you," Sylar muttered, making Tatiana chuckle and Luke looked to him with wide eyes.

"I-I-I-I was kidding!" he sputtered and Sylar gave a weak laugh before shifting onto his back and looking up at Tatiana as she rolled her eyes.

"We there yet?" he asked.

"Hold on," she smiled as the shield formed cuffs around the boys' wrists and ankles.

"What-?"

Luke's question was cut off when the shield suddenly began dropping down like an elevator toward a roof and he let out a scream. Sylar rolled his eyes at the boy as Tatiana couldn't help but smile at the entire thing. The shield stopped abruptly, hovering over the roof of a building as Luke still screamed and the couple looked at him with frowns each until he stopped and stared wide eyes at them.

"Done?" Sylar wondered and Tatiana only giggled as he got up and Luke glared at him as he stood as well just as the shield dropped away and they landed on the roof.

"We could have _died_!" the teen snapped as the blonde strode up next to Sylar and slid her hand into his.

"Not with _my_ baby at the wheel," he smirked, pulling on her hand gently to pull her close enough and press a kiss to her cheek. "She's the _only_ woman on the planet that's a decent driver."

"Stow the sweet talk for when we get to a room," Tatiana smirked, pulling him toward the door leading to a staircase inside the hotel.

"I hope I don't hear _any_ of it," Luke grumbled as he followed them.

"Sleep out _here_ then," Sylar snapped back.

"Play nice, boys," Tatiana scolded as they headed down the stairs.

* * *

_Later..._

"Up and at 'em at oh eight hundred tomorrow, kid," Sylar called to Luke as they all went to their rooms, Luke's a few doors down from Tatiana's and Sylar's.

"Oh eight hundred?" Luke echoed with a frown as Sylar turned to opening the door.

"Eight o'clock, Boy Wonder," Tatiana replied and he nodded before Sylar opened the door and the blonde gave a small shout of surprise when he pulled her into the room, slamming the door behind her.

The next thing she knew, she was shoved against the door with a body pressed against her and a mouth attacking hers, making her moan in approval. She wrapped her arms around Sylar's neck as his tongue delved into her mouth, slowly and deliberately for a few strokes before he pulled back for breath.

"You have _no_ idea what I just went through," he panted as her hands came to either side of his face and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs, his hands flat against the door on either side of her.

"I think I might have an idea," she breathed back, their gazes locking and she could see just how tired he was, if not physically, mentally and emotionally. "Let's get some _real_ sleep tonight, babe. You can tell me about it later."

"Hell no," he growled, pressing her a little harder against the door. "I need you."

"You can have me after you get some sleep," she smirked when he began sucking on her neck. "I need some shut-eye too. I can't regenerate like you, remember?"

He growled in irritation before stepping away from her and marching toward the bed to flop back on it, pouting like a child throwing a tantrum. Tatiana smirked as she strode the bed and sat on the mattress, her back facing him as she removed her boots and the lights shut off, making her smirk grow a little.

Once she kicked off her shoes she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her toward him as she fell onto the bed. She then felt a face nuzzle into the back of her neck as the other arm wrapped around her waist, making her frown in wonder.

"I've died so many times," he breathed against her neck. "I hate it. It just sucks. Especially since…your face kept popping up just before I died, but I knew you weren't there. It was like my mind was playing some sick game at my expense."

Tatiana swallowed the lump starting to form in her throat as she placed one of her hands on his, making them tighten around her waist before she shifted to face him, his arms still around her. She smiled and lifted a hand to tap his nose, making him jerk back slightly before he frowned.

"Don't be so dramatic," she smirked. "It doesn't suit you."

She slid her arms around his chest and snuggled against him with a contented sigh before she felt his arms slip around her shoulders and pull her closer, setting his cheek on top of her head.

"Yeah," he sighed, shutting his eyes. "The opportunity presented itself so I figured I'd give it a try."

"Like dying multiple times bothers _you_ that much," she snickered.

"Well, it _does_ suck," he admitted.

"Being killed by an ex-girlfriend probably makes it suck even more, huh?"

"Alright, shut up and go to sleep."

Tatiana giggled, before snuggling closer into his chest and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** i was gonna make it mushy, but then i thought...NAH, Sylar's not like that. lol! kinda funny, no? reviews?


End file.
